Ichigo Kurosaki,Lieutenant of the 13th Division!
by kgjkdjkfdhgkzghjih
Summary: Ichigo has become the new Lieutenant of the 13th Division. Ichigo must deal with all the problems Soul Society dishes out at him.And an appearance from one of my favorite Arrancar.
1. The New Lieutenant

I'm sorry but I just had to this It was bugging me not to make a story out of this. Note: This is like after the Soul Society Arc but a different twist on what happened next.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: The New Lieutenant

In Soul Society...

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo Kurosaki yelled echoing throughout all the Soul Society.

"Is it that hard to believe Ichigo?", Jushiro Ukitake asked the surprised Shinigami.

"Yes it is! Why would you even consider me for this Ukitake-San?!", the berryhead questioned loudly.

"Because you've obtained Ban Kai,Beaten Captain-Class Shinigami, and rescued one of my own subordinates, I'd recommend you for Captain but you haven't got the right requirements.",Ukitake explained.

"Captain Ukitake are you sure that Ichigo is even mature enough to handle the responsibilities of a Lieutenant?", Rukia Kuchiki taunting Ichigo while in the process of asking Ukitake.

"Rukia are you saying I can't handle this?",Ichigo asked with the death glare on his face.

"Maybe, but if you did become Lieutenant what would you do about your family? And god forbid Renji have more openings to taunt you with if you didn't take the position.",Rukia teasingly explained.

One side was telling him to take the postion becuase if he didn't he would already hear Renji making fun of him and getting on his nerves. The other side telling him no because if Kon was in Ichigo's body the entire time then Ichigo's reputation would be ruined,shattered, and crushed.

"I'll join on one condition",Ichigo stated.

"What is it",Ukitake asked.

"I want a new gikongan for my body in the real world,one that acts just like me",Ichigo stated his claims.

"Well I'll take it up with 12th Division and see what I can do",Ukitake told him.

"Then we've reached a agreement then",Ichigo said.

"All right, Ichigo be prepared in an hour for orientation",Ukitake told him.

"Wait you don't mean I have stand up in front of the Old Man and tell him why I think I should be Lieutenant?!",Ichigo asked surprised.

"That's right Ichigo, and I'll be happy to help you with your thoughts",Rukia assured him.

"Well I guess I better think of what I'm gonna say",Ichigo stated.

One Hour Later in the 1st Division Building...

"All right Captain Ukitake where is the young man you have asked me to meet?", Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto asked his former pupil.

"He should be coming through the door right now",Ukitake predicted.

"I'm here",Ichigo stated while walking through the door.

"All right young man I am very busy, so can you make this short?", Old Man Yama asked the orange-haired Shinigami.

"Will do",Ichigo stated.

"First Question:What is your family lineage?,Yama asked.

"I am from the family "Kurosaki",I don't know much about my family so I can't really say that much about it",Ichigo told him.

"Second Question: What do you think you will contribute to Soul Society by becoming a Lieutenant?",Yama asked.

"I believe I can contribute my power, that's about all I have to contribute", Ichigo explained.

"You are a strange one Ichigo Kurosaki, Third Question:Will you uphold the laws even if it means killing someone you hold dear to you?",Yama asked.

"No",Ichigo simply said.

"Final Question:What made you want to become a Shinigami?",Yama asked.

"To protect those that are helpless,to win, to make sure that no one ever suffers as long as I'm there, to protect those I hold dear to me!",Ichigo exclaimed.

"I take back what I said earlier, you are not strange,you are just like the last Lieutenant of the 13th Division,Ichigo Kurosaki",Old Man Yama said while smiling.

"But we still have to test your combat prowess",Yama told him.

At the training Grounds...

"For the combat test you must defeat a Menos Grande or force it into retreating",Yama explained.

"Alright,sounds easy enough",Ichigo said with confidence.

Then suddenly a Menos(Gillian Class) appeared from a rip in the air.

The Menos immidiately saw Ichigo and prepared a Cero blast.

Ichigo raised Zangetsu and "Getsuga Tensho!",Ichigo yelled.

The Menos had a giant hole blown through its mask and then the remains vanished.

"That good enough?",Ichigo asked.

"You Pass,Ichigo Kurosaki",Yamamoto told him.

"Good job Ichigo, now let's prepare for your speech",Ukitake sprung this new information on Ichigo.

"What?!",Ichigo asked surprised.

Later at Sokyoku Hill(I don't know where they go for all Division members meetings)...

"And I swear on my life I will give evry bit of my ability for the sake of the Souls of both Soul Society and Earth. I Ichigo Kurosaki accept this badge as the Lieutenant of the 13th Division." Ichigo promised while finishing his speech.

Clapping was then heard throughout the place while Ichigo put on the badge.

"So Ichigo congratulations,I look forward to fighting you on a daily basis',the 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki said to him.

"So Ichigo how does it feel being important somewhere for once",Uryu Ishida asked while walking towards him.

"Kurosaki-Kun congatulations!",Orihime Inoue congratulated him.

"Ichigo, congratulations",Yasutora Sado congratulated him.

"Thanks Ishida,Inoue,Chad",Ichigo said thankful.

"Oh Ichigo about the gikongan, after your done here go to the 12th Division Labs, Captain Mayuri will be there",Ukitake told him.

"Ok",Ichigo said.

Later at the Labs...

"Hello Mr.Kurosaki I am the 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and I will be the one studying you to make the gikongan just like you",Kurotsuchi explained.

"Oh so what? You're gonna watch me do what I do normally?",Ichigo asked.

"Sure let's go with that,follow me",Kurotsuchi told him.

15 Terrifying Minutes Later...

"Ne- Ne- Never, Never Again!",Ichigo said terrified after what just happened.

"Now you will be a physical examination by my daughter and lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi",Kurotsuchi explained.

"Hi I'm Nemu Kurotsuchi and I'm happy to meet you",Nemu said to Ichigo.

"Well she looks nice, how bad could this be?",Ichigo thought.

15 More Terrifying Minutes later...

"She's her father's daughter,she's her father's daughter,she's her father's daughter",Ichigo thought terrified while in the fedal position.

Later in Ichigo's room in the 13th Division Building...

"I just wanna go to sleep and go to my meeting tommorrow",Ichigo thought.

"Surely tommorrow can't get any worse",Ichigo thought.

"I'm gonna be having nightmares for the rest of my life",Ichigo thought while falling asleep.

TBC...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please no Flaming...

R&R


	2. The First Meeting

Now for chapter 2 Ichigo's first meeting...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: The First Meeting!

At the official Senkaimon...

"Well Chad,Inoue, and Ishida see ya",Ichigo said to his friends.

"Bye Kurosaki-Kun",Inoue said disappointingly.

"See ya later Ichigo",Chad said to his friend.

"Goodbye and Good Riddance Kurosaki",Uryu saying goodbye in his own way said.

"I'll miss you too guys",Ichigo told them.

"Oh Chad take this gikongan and put it in my body's mouth please",Ichigo asked handing Chad the gikongan pill.

"Sure",Chad simply told him.

"Yoruichi-san, thanks for the training, I couldn't have obtained Ban Kai without your help",Ichigo told Yoruichi in her Cat Form in front of him.

"It was rewarding for me too, I figured out more things about you too",Yoruichi said slyly.

"By the way tell that Hat and Clogs Urahara that I'll elbow him in the face if he tries something like this again",Ichigo told Yoruichi.

Then they all walked through the Senkaimon and left.

"Guess I better get to the meeting",Ichigo said to himself.

Later at the Lieutenant's meeting...

"Ichi let's play!",Yachiru Kusajishi suggested to Ichigo.

"So Ichigo how's it feel being a lieutenant now?", Renji asked him.

"He doesn't look so impressive",Shuhei Hisagi claimed.

"Ikkaku told me about you, said you were a powerful fighter",Iba Tetsuzaemon tld him.

"You seem like quite a tough guy but I wonder if you're just some innocent little boy",Rangiku Matsumoto mocked him.

"Hello Kurosaki-San nice to see you again",Nemu greeted him.

"You broke my Zanpaku-to",Marechiyo Omaeda angrily said to him.

"You threw quite a punch back there", Chojiro Sasakibe told him.

"...",Isane Kotetsu sat there saying nothing.

"Did Captain Aizen say anything to you,please tell me",Momo Hinamori desperately commanded him.

"Nice to meet you",Nanao Ise greeted Ichigo.

(Yachiru's Q) (Renji's Q) (Shuhei's S) (Iba's S) (Rangiku's S) (Nemu's G) (Marechiyo's S) (Chojiro's S) (Isane's ...-ness) (Momo's Q) (Nanao's G)

"No Yachiru,Pretty Good Renji, who are you?,Thanks, Shut Up please!, Y-Y-Y-You!, And I care?, Thank You, Do you speak?, Obsess much?,Nice to meet you too",Ichigo answered all their questions and listened to their statements and greetings.

"So the topic today is who should fill the 3rd,5th,and 9th Divsion Captain Spots?", Nanao stated.

"I'd say there's no competition, Ikkaku should be a Captain",Renji said.

"Why do you think that bald battle monkey should be Captain?!", Omaedo asked.

"Oh and you've got room to insult people Omaeda?",Ichigo asked.

"What'd you say you little punk?", Omaeda asked annoyed.

"I second Ikkaku", Iba added.

"Oh really, I think I should be a Captain",Omaeda arrogantly said.

Everyone just burst out laughing. Isane,Chojiro, and even Nanao chuckled.

"But seriously why do you think Madarame-San Renji?", Nanao asked him.

"Well first of all Ikkaku's my friend, secondly he's shown great fighting prowess, and he has obtained Ba-",Renji interuppted by Iba.

"Renji I really suggest you think about what will happen if you say that",Iba warned him.

"Ba?",Momo asked.

"Ba-ba-ba Bald Head, no hair to grab and restrain him during battle",Renji nervously explained.

Suddenly, the wall burst into pieces. And Ikkaku just happened to be there. "My bald senses were tingling, which of you said it??!!",Ikkaku asked pissed off.

"How'd you get here so fast?",Shuhei asked surprised.

"Are you kiddding me?!,I've been running here from the 11th Division barracks for the past 10 Minutes!!!!!",Ikkaku explained while behind were about 15 exhausted Shinigami.

"Did you break the walls on the way here?",Ichigo questioned.

"Yes, now my hands are broken",Ikkaku said with a calm attitude.

"Why are you so calm of a sudden??!!",Ichigo,Renji, and Iba yelled.

"Which one you called me bald?!",Ikkaku asked pissed again.

"Why are suddenly pissed again??!!",The three did again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Ikkaku battle cried getting ready to kill everyone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Everyone yelled. 

5 Minutes Later...

In the streets...

"Damn,I got lucky to get out of that with no broken bones!", Ichigo yelled exhausted.

"Hey Ichigo!",A familiar voice called to him.

"Oh hey Hanataro",Ichigo greeted back.

"So you got promoted to Lieutenant?", Hanataro Yamada asked.

"Oh yeah",Ichigo said.

"Well see ya I gotta head back to my assignment",Hanataro told him.

"Wait Hanataro let me join you, I need a break from what just happened",Ichigo inquired.

"Okay",Hanataro agreed.

Back at the Lieutenant's Meeting Room...

Smoke was rising from the rubble. And everyone was knocked out cold.

To Be Continued...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

R&R No Flaming Please Constructive Critiscism Allowed Oh and more words for speaking please, Examples Said, Asked

Now it's time for my first try at conservation with the Characters...

DKB:Today my guest's are, oh dear god. Keigo Asano and Chizuru Honsho the two biggest perverts in the series.

Keigo:Yo it's me Keigo and it's time for-

DKB:If you even say the words that I'm thinking then you are not getting a single part in the story.

Keigo:I have a part!

DKB:Hell no, you'll have even less of a part!

Chizuru:Hello

DKB:Hello Ms.Handful

Chizuru:Handful?

DKB:Well you did get a handful of Orihime in the 21st vol.Not mention you grow an extra appendage(You know what I'm talking about) in every dojinshi you're in.

Chizuru:But Hime-Chan is so cute!

DKB:Your lesbianism is astounding.Not mention, wait how many girls have you hit on?!

Chizuru: 347 and counting.

Keigo:Wait and counting?!

Chizuru: With my ability to grope so fast, I've learned how to text,email,call, and mail at lightspeed.

DKB:Wow,It amazes me that you are a lesbian, yet the kind of handjob you could give would be astounding!

Chizuru: I've also practiced with a mango on tounging.

DKB:...I'm speechless, I am a very big pervert, but you have made my day all the more satisfying. I think I'm in love.

Keigo:What about me?

DKB:Sorry dude not interested.

DKB:Well It's about time to end this.

Keigo:Goodbye

Chizuru: See ya

DKB:I get the last word.

Disclaimer:I don't own BLEACH or any of the characters.


	3. The Stroll

Now For Chapter 3 Hanataro and Ichigo's Stroll.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter:The Stroll

In the streets of Soul Society...

"So Ichigo how's it been going as Lieutenant?",Hanataro asked Ichigo.

"Not bad,Hanataro, I mean instructuing your subordinates what to do has been kinda weird",Ichigo told him.

"You've never had control over anyone before have you?",Hanataro questioned Ichigo.

"If I did they ignored me",Ichigo stated.

Then they kept walking and they made a turn and ran into...

"Soi Fon Taicho!",Hanataro greeted her while bowing.

"Soi Fon?",Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo she's the Captain of the 2nd Division and the Leader of the Special Forces",Hanataro explained.

"Oh yeah, you're the one Yoruichi-San defeated",Ichigo obliviously stated.

"Whatever",Soi Fon said while walking away.

"What'd I say?",Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo she's very sensitive about Shihoin-Sama!",Hanataro explained.

"Why?",Ichigo asked him.

"She used to be Shihoin-Sama's Protege' and her Head Guard",Hanataro explained.

"Oh, I should apologize",Ichigo said.

"No, she's gone by now, I'll tell her later when I have to deliver her some supplies",Hanataro told him.

"Oh, by the way why do you know so much about her?",Ichigo asked.

"...",Hanataro was silent.

"You can tell me dude,I'm not gonna make fun of you",Ichigo told him.

"I like her",Hanataro mmbled.

"I'm sorry what was that?",Ichigo asked not being able to her him.

"I LIKE HER!",Hanataro yelled.

"Oh,well good for you,good luck",Ichigo told him.

"What,that's it?",Hanataro asked surprised.

"Yeah",Ichigo simply said.

"Oh,thanks",Hanataro thanked Ichigo.

"Ichi!",A voice all to familiar to Ichigo yelled.

"No, oh for the love of god don't let it be",Ichigo said with horror.

"Let's play!!!!!",Yachiru yelled.

"See you Hanataro, I have to run for my life now!",Ichigo told him.

"Alright see you",Hanataro waved goodbye while Ichigo.

At the Kuchiki home...

"All right she won't find me in the Kuchiki home",Ichigo thought .

"What are you doing here Ichigo Kurosaki?",Byakuya Kuchiki asked Ichigo asked annoyed.

"Oh that's right his last name's Kuchiki, well fk me!",Ichigo thought annoyed.

"How did you get in?",Byakuya asked.

"I told the butler I was Rukia's friend",Ichigo told him.

"Why are you even in here?",Byakuya questioned him.

"Yachiru's chasing me!",Ichigo told him.

"Naturally I would throw you out, however I in all good thought could not leave you with that creature",Byakuya told him.

"Thanks Byakuya",Ichigo thanked.

"Just get out of my sight",Byakuya commanded him.

"Fine I'll head upstairs",Ichigo told him.

"ICHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!",Yachiru yelled.

"Ichigo Kurosaki before you go upstairs help me lock every lock in the house, and then add more locks and then lock those locks",Byakuya inquired for help.

"I'm back Big Brother",Rukia said.

Rukia walked in the room to see Byakuya and Ichigo locking locks and then adding more locks and locking those locks.

"What's going on,wait let me guess Yachiru?",Rukia guessed.

"Uh, yeah",Ichigo said.

"I'll be heading to my room now",Rukia told them.

"I'll join you",Ichigo joined her.

In Rukia's Room...

"So this is your room huh?",Ichigo asked interested.

"Yep,they gave me the royal treatment, because I looked like Big Sister",Rukia told him.

"Wow!",Ichigo said surprised.

"Ichigo I've been meaning to tell you something,but with all that's happened I haven't gotten a chance to tell you",Rukia said.

"What is it?",Ichigo asked.

"I'm pretty nervous about saying it, so I'll depict it with my drawings",Rukia told him.

"Oh god no, don't you dare-",Ichigo was interrupted.

"This part right here shows you saving your family-",Rukia was interrupted.

"As your commanding officer I command you to stop!!!!!",Ichigo commanded desperately.

"And then this part shows you saving me from the Sokyoku",Rukia explained.

"Why do I even bother?", Ichigo asked himself.

"And that's the end",Rukia said.

"Okay, and that's supposed to prove what?",Ichigo asked dumbfounded.

"I love you",Rukia stated blatantly.

"Really?",Ichigo asked.

"Really",Rukia said.

"Why do you love me again, cause I'm not quite sure",Ichigo said confused.

"Because you saved me,showed your confidence, helped others and you're not too bad looking either",Rukia stated simply.

"You put that quite bluntly",Ichigo told her.

"Yeah well I'm not for that sappy drama crap",Rukia told him.

"Thank you",Ichigo thanked her relieved.

"So what do you think of me?",Rukia asked.

"Rukia I wouldn't have gone through nearly getting split in half for fun, of course I feel the same way about you",Ichigo assured her.

"I'm tired Ichigo, why don't you join me?",Rukia seductively said.

"Rukia are you trying to-",Ichigo was interrupted.

"No I want you to give a foot message!",Rukia said sarcastically.

"All right, I'm getting tired anyways",Ichigo told her.

"Thanks Ichigo-Kun",Rukia thanked him with the newly added suffix.

"No Problem Rukia-Chan",Ichigo fired back.

Meanwhile in Soi Fon's room at night...

"Uh hello Soi Fon Taicho are you there?",Hanataro asked into her room.

"Taro-Kun, I told you to call me Soi-Chan",Soi Fon told him with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Soi-Chan,I didn't mean to-",Hanataro was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter Taro-Kun, can you get ready for tonight please?",Soi Fon asked him seductively.

"Of course",Hanataro said.

To Be Continued...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remember this is a comedy, not romance,I'll add pairings but I won't make them romantic and sappy. That's not how I work. DevilKingBaal don't play that.(Homey the Clown quote) And yes Hanataro and Soi Fon are together. Soi Fon needs the good to balance the bad.And she sees the good in Hanataro. And she calls him Taro-Kun because Hana-Kun doesn't sound as catchy.

Time for Part. 2

DKB: All Right my guests today are awesome my managers TobiGoodboy and Darth Deseth got good ones today. Introducing Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Ulquiorra:Greetings

Grimmjow:Yo

DKB:So Ulquiorra why's your face like that?

Ulquiorra:I saw the Paris Hilton Sex Tape.

Grimmjow:Harsh.

DKB:That's ironic because my other Manager AngelicLayer decided the Topic should be Paris Hilton.

Ulquiorra: Apparently after watching the tape I can no longer show any emotion.

Grimmjow:I was like that for a while that's why I had to have these green things on my eyes painted on there.

DKB:So that's the reason?

Ulquiorra:It didn't work for me.

Grimmjow:The label said does not work on Albino People.

DKB:So is that why Ikkaku has those painted marks on his eyes.

Ulquiorra:Apparently

Grimmjow:So Ulquiorra I saw you walking in Orihime's dressing room with your Zanpaku-to hanging out.

DKB:Why must everyone use Zanpaku-to as a replacement for penis in Bleach?

Ulquiorra:Why were you looking in the dressing room Grimmjow?

Grimmjow:Thought I could catch a glimpse of those famous boobs.

DKB:Alright we gotta end this I'm getting tired.

Ulquiorra:Goodbye.

Grimmjow:See ya.

DKB:By the way Ulquiorra's voice actor is Steven Blum and Grimmjow's is David Vincent.

Ulquiorra: My voice gives me Super Strength.

Grimmjow:But my voice allows me to defy gravity.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.


	4. The Beauty,The Bald, & The Berry

Okay I'm going to stop the Comic things because I can't work those well. But Please Review this Story more. Now On to Chapter 4

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4:The Beatiful,The Bald, and The Berry

At the door of the Kuchiki House...

"All right see ya Rukia-Chan",Ichigo said.

"See ya Ichigo-Kun",Rukia messed with him by using the Suffix.

Ichigo then went off.

About 20 More Minutes of walking through the streets and Ichigo ended up at 11th Division Territory...

"Oh great, how did I end up here?",Ichigo asked himself.

"Hey Ichigo How's It Going",A familiar voice called from behind him.

"Oh Ikkaku and what's your name?",Ichigo asked.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa, please remember it",Yumichika asked annoyed.

"Oh Sorry",Ichigo apologized.

"So what are you doing here Ichigo?",Ikkaku asked him.

"You know I asked myself the same question Ikkaku",Ichigo told him.

"GET BACK HERE 4TH DIVSION SCUM!!!!",Some 11th Division Shinigami yelled chasing 4th Division Shinigami.

"So what's your problem with 4th Division?",Ichigo asked Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"I don't have a problem with them",Ikkaku told them.

"Nor do I, mainly because most of their Shinigami are pleasant to look at especially their Captain and Lieutenant",Yumichika explained.

"Yeah right you know you don't have a problem because you're boinking the Lieu-",Ikkaku was interrupted.

"Ikkaku be quiet that's a secret!",Yumichika yelled at him.

"So you're Shinigami hate 4th Division for what reason?",Ichigo asked still confused.

"Because they are not fighters,they're mostly weaklings",Ikkaku explained to him.

"Mostly?",Ichigo asked.

"Unohana-Taicho,Isane-Chan,and Hanataro at some points are the only real strong Shinigami in that dvision",Yumichika explained.

"Isane-Chan?,I never took you as the type for women Yumichika",Ichigo said.

"Why?",Yumchika asked annoyed.

"You wear that turtleneck thing,have nice hair, and is that perfume?",Ichigo asked.

"It's comfortable,what a guy can't have nice hair?,and the perfume I can't tell you about",Yumichika told him.

"Why?",Ichigo asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?!",Yumichika yelled annoyed.

"Nevermind",Ichigo said.

"So Ichigo, we planned on meeting Captain Zaraki for sparring,wanna join?",Ikkaku invited him.

"Sure,I'm gonna regret it later",Ichigo accepted.

A Hell Butterfly came towards Yumichika with a message.

"Sorry guys, I have to meet someone so I can't join you",Yumichika told them.

"Okay Yumichika see ya",Ikkaku sent off.

"All Right Ikkaku let's go",Ichigo said.

Later at the 4th Division Lieutenant's Room...

"Okay Isane-Chan are you ready?",Yumichika asked knocking on her door.

"Almost Yumi-Kun",Isane Kotetsu replied.

"All right but if you don't get dressed in your yukata and hurry up I might just find a way to lose track of time and have to go back",Yumichika teased.

The Door opened.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Yumi-Kun,you're still dressed in your shihakusho",Isane said surprised.

"It's okay, and I'm all ready beautiful enough, I don't see room for improvement",Yumichika told her.

"So I'm not as beautiful as you?",Isane asked.

"No,you're on a whole different level of beauty",Yumichika told her romantically.

"Oh,Yumi-Kun",Isane said even more infatuated than she already is.

"Let's go Isane",Yumichika told her.

TBC...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry it was shorter than usual. Anyways R&R please


	5. The Terrifying Strength and The Cute

Time for Chapter 5! Warning I am not good at fight scene! I can think of good ones in my mind. But can't put them into words.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5:The Terrifying Stregth and The Terrifying Cuteness

At the 11th Division Barracks...

"Is no one strong enough to satisfy my appetite?",Kenpachi asked disappointed.

"This scenario seems familiar",Ichigo thought to himself.(Read Bleach Vol.21)

"Oh Ichigo you're here",Kenpachi said happily.

"Oh dear god what did I do to deserve this?",Ichigo thought.

"EVERYONE CLEAR THE DISASTER AREA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Ikkaku warned.

3 Hours Later...

"The entire... barracks in... ruins!",the 11th Division Members yelled in distress.

"Where's the Captain and Ichigo?",Ikkaku asked.

2 Hours and 30 Minutes Ago...

"All right Kenpachi,I won now stop terrorizing me!",Ichigo demanded.

"Fine,Yachiru where are you?",Kenpachi asked in pain lying on the ground unable to move.

"Right here Kenny",Yachiru said suddenly popping up.(sorry I like Kenny more than Ken-Chan)

"Take me and Ichigo to 4th Division for treatment",Kenpachi told her.

"Of course Kenny,and Ichi... you're mine now",Yachiru said with her threatening aura and evil smile.

At the 4th Division Sickbay...

"Thanks Unohana",Kenpachi thanked her.

"You're welcome Captain Zaraki",Unohana replied with a smile.

"Alright Ichigo,Yachiru let's go",Kenpachi commanded them.

"Wait Captain Zaraki I need you to meet me in the Sickbay later for your treatment",Unohana reminded him.

"Sure,whatever",Kenpachi replied lazily.

At the Sokyoku Hill...

"So Ichigo what is your purpose for staying here?",Kenpachi asked him.

"I wanted to see what it's been like for you guys",Ichigo told him.

"That's interesting,I never knew anyone that actually would rather be here than living",Kenpachi told him.

"Really?",Ichigo asked.

"Yes because no one here remembers what it was like to be human?",Yachiru explained to him.

"Why?",Ichigo asked.

"Because very few Shinigami remember their past as a human",Kenpachi explained.

"That's sad",Ichigo said sadly.

"But if we had our memeories that would make us different from who we are now, and if I had to change myself for my memories I'd rather not have them",Kenpachi explained.

"That's noble of you",Ichigo said amazed.

"Doesn't sound like something I'd say right?",Kenpachi joked.

"Nope",Ichigo replied.

"Well see ya Ichigo",Kenpachi said.

"See ya Kenpachi",Ichigo said seeing him.

"Ichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!",Yachiru said ominously with her pink aura.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes Yachiru?",Ichigo said scared.

"TIME TO PLAY!!!!!!!!!!",Yachiru threateningly said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Ichigo yelled a yell that could be head even in the Human World.

In the Human World...

"Was that Kurosaki-Kun?",Orihime asked.

"What is that idiot Kurosaki doing?",Uryu asked.

"Ichigo?",Chad asked confused.

Back in the Seireitei...

"No more Yachiru no more",Ichigo sobbed.

"Yes Ichi you must play until you lose your will to fight",Yachiru told him.

"Then I will never give up!",Ichigo shouted with determination.

"Fine,then you will die",Yachiru explained.

"Okay",Ichigo replied.

"ROCK,PAPER,SCISSORS,ROCK,PAPER,SCISSORS,ROCK,PAPER,SCISSORS!",Ichigo and Yachiru yelled.

"Haha I won again!",Ichigo yelled happily.

"Oh man rematch!",Yachiru yelled.

"Sorry Yachiru the sun's about to set I gotta go!",Ichigo told her.

"Ichi don't go it's so much fun palying with you,PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!",Yachiru begged him.

"I'm sorry I can't stay Yachiru,but you want to know something that's funny?",Ichigo asked her with a smile.

"What?",Yachiru asked.

"You remind me of my little sister Yuzu",Ichigo told her.

"Really?",Yachiru asked curiously.

"Yeah,she's always wanting me to join her in whatever she's doing even taking a bath,she loves candy with a vengeance,and she has the same personality you do?",Ichigo told her.

"I feel so honored that Ichi thinks of me as his little sister",Yachiru told him.

"Wait I didn't say that!",Ichigo hastily explained.

"I will do my best job as Big Brother Ichi's new little sister!",Yachiru exclaimed.

"Great now I've got another one",Ichigo thought.

"So Big Brother Ichi is there in anyone else in Soul Society that has the same personailty as another sibling you might have?",Yachiru asked.

"Yeah Toshiro acts a lot like my little sister Karin",Ichigo told her while walking off.

"See ya later Big Brother Ichi",Yachiru yelled while waving to him.

"See ya later Little Sister Yachi",Ichigo humored her.

Later at the 13th Division Quarters...

"Finally I'm back",Ichigo said relieved.

"Ichigo who's like your little sister?",Toshiro Hitsugaya surprised him.

"AH! Toshiro-",Ichigo was interrupted.

"DON'T SAY I'M LIKE YOUR LITTLE SISTER ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!",Toshiro yelled angrily at him.

"All right!",Ichigo complied.

Back at the Sickbay in the night...

"Oi Unohana are you here?",Kenpachi asked.

"Yes Ken-Kun",Unohana said appearing in her robe.

"The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they Unohana?",Kenpachi asked her.

"Yes they are Ken-Kun",Unohana complied.

"Almost as beautiful as you:,Kenpachi complimented her.

"Ken-Kun that was very cheesey",Unohana replied.

"I know,but it's true",Kenpachi told her.

"So do you want to go inside Ken-Kun?",Unohana asked him scooting closer to him.

"No,let's sit out here and look at the stars longer",Kenpachi told her.

"Okay",Unohana complied resting her head on him.

In Isane's room...

"FISH PASTE!",Isane and Yumichika yelled getting up at the same time.

"I'm adopting your habits apparently",Yumichika explained annoyed.

"Sorry,let's just go to sleep",Isane said.

They layed back down.

"Are you-",Isane was interrupted.

"No!",Yumichika said.

TBC...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay,can people stop alerting others. Becuase I'm getting story alerts for some reason.

Anyways thanks for some support. More would be nice. Anyways R&R


	6. The Kurotsuchi's and The Ichigo!

Yosh! Baal-Sama Returns! And remember what happens in Washington D.C. stays on YouTube. Let's begin Chapter Six!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6:The Kurotsuchi's and The Ichigo?!

At the 13th Division Quarters...

"Oh Ichigo I have an assignment for you,I need you to take this package to Mayuri-San",Jushiro told him.

"Are you kidding me I just woke up!",Ichigo yelled.

"Come on,it's your job Ichigo",Jushiro explained.

"Alright I'll try not to passs out in the middle of the road", Ichigo told him taking the package.

"Thanks cough,cough,cough",Jushiro thanked him coughing up blood too.

A little later at 12th Division Research Lab...

"Kurotsuchi-San!!!!!!!",Ichigo yelled knocking on the door.

"Who the hell is it?!",Akon (The one with black spiky hair and horns) yelled while opening the door.

"I"m delivering something",Ichigo told him.

"All right follow me",Akon inviting Ichigo in.

"Ah company Akon?",Hiyosu (the bulbous one with the crankwheel eye) asked.

"Oh I heard about you from Hanataro!",Rin Tsubokura (Pretty Much Hanataro's Twin but with brown hair) exclaimed.

"You know Hanataro?",Ichigo asked confused.

"People say we're twins",Rin explained.

"I agree with 'em",Ichigo told him.

"All right hurry Kurotsuchi-Taicho doesn't like waiting long",Akon explained to hi.

"All right",Ichigo said.

"Oh Ichigo good to see you again!",Mayuri greeted him.

"Always a pleasure to meet the source for my trauma",Ichigo greeted as well.

"Ah, I believe you met Nemu,my duaghter?",Mayuri asked.

"Oh yeah she's part of the trauma",Ichigo told him.

"Oh that's the package I ordered I believe?",Mayuri asked.

"Yeah,Ukitake-San sent me with it",Ichigo explained.

"That's good,by the way it's time for your routine check-up",Mayuri told him.

Ichigo suddenly went plae with fear.

"I've faced blades slashing my body and almost bleeding to death,I've fought a monster and lived,I took down one of the most powerful captains and won,but nothing,and I mean nothing is scarier than those two!",Ichigo thought.

"Kurotsuchi-San I'd rather not-",Ichigo was interrupted.

"Nonsense I can teach Nemu some things about a person's body",Mayuri explained."Nemu follow us,you're gonna like this",Mayuri invited her with a grin on his face.

"Coming Mayuri-Sama",Nemu followed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Ichigo yelled.

At the Vizard's Hideout on Earth...

"Huh?,What was that?Someone... yelling... in... terror?",Shinji Hirako asked holding his hand up to his ear.

"You're hallucianting Shinji",Kensei Muguruma told him.

"I bet it was someone who is in great danger",Mashiro told them.

"Of course it was, it's like in the story I'm reading in the new Shone-",Love was interrupted.

"Love,don't spoil my manga!",Rose yelled at him.

"He's probably a virgin",Lisa Yadomaru explained.

"And you're any better Josei-Hentai?",Kensei asked.

"I'm not a pervert I'm just extremely interested in it!",Lisa defended herself.

"That's what they call a pervert!",Kensei told her.

"Everyone Yakiniku's ready!", Hiyori Sarugaki yelled at them.

"Hopefully she didn't burn it like last time",Hachigen Ushoda prayed.

"What did you say Hachi?!",Hiyori asked insulted.

"He's saying cooking sucks Baka!",Shinji yelled at her explaining.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Hiyori yelled attacking Shinji.

Back to the story...

"Wow that surprisingly wasn't terrifying",Ichigo said surprised.

"Of course it wasn't I can't do anything that could scar my precious daughter for life",Mayuri explained.

"But wait, Ishida told me you beat the crap out of her and she gave me that traumatizing exam!",Ichigo yelled.

"Those were just gikongan in a gigai, and they were the wrong ones to use at the moment",Mayuri explained.

Ichigo was dumbfounded.

"You're kidding me?",Ichigo asked still dumbfounded.

"Nope, this is my real blood-related daughter",Mayuri told him.

"All right this is just too confusing",Ichigo said.

Then Ichigo suddenly realized that Nemu was hanging on his arm.

"Nemu seems to have taking a liking to you",Mayuri told him.

"And?,This is supposed to be good WHY?!",Ichigo asked yelled.

"Let me explain it to you Ichigo",Mayuri started. "Nemu is like a cat,she stays with whomever she is attracted to",Mayuri explained.

"So what your telling me is that she's in love with me and I can't stop her",Ichigo played back.

"Basically",Mayuri confirmed.

"And you approve of this?",Ichigo asked.

"Of course, you have proven yourself to be quite a likeable person,a persevering soul, and you are extremely powerful",Mayuri explained.

"But what if she wants to get married?",Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo I've never told this to anyone and I'm only going to tell you this once, I need Nemu to continue my work after I die",Mayuri explained."So Nemu needs a strong husband/lover to become strong enough to handle my work that's why",Mayuri explained the rest.

"I don't understand this place",Ichigo said confused.

"Ichigo the Thirteen Court Guards are here to help souls, and we do it so that way we can assure the Soul Society a better brighter future for souls",Mayuri explained."It is our duty to help these souls pass on, and the souls that become hollows to purge there sins for a better afterlife",Mayuri explained."that is our job as Shininigami, what we do here off assignment doesn't matter, we are proud of what we do",Mayuri finished.

"Kurotsuchi-San that was the last thing I'd think to hear from you.

"I know, a person like me would not do a great motivational speaker",Mayuri told him.

"Fine",Ichigo said.

"What?",Mayuri asked.

"I'll marry your daughter, eventually",Ichigo assured.

"Thank you Ichigo",Mayuri thanked him.

"No problem,I gotta go",Ichigo told him.

Then Nemu hugged him saying ",See you later, Ichigo-Otto".

"See ya Nemu",Ichigo told her leaving.

Outside a little later...

"Oh man this is ginna be hard to explain to Rukia",Ichigo thought.

"What is your Highness?",Hollow Ichigo asked him mentally.

"Not you again",Ichigo thought grieving.

"You never know to girls might be nice, you could have lot fun-",Hollow Ichigo was interrupted.

"Shut up!",Ichigo thought back.

"Come on it's always good to have a friend to talk to",Hollow Ichigo explained.

"We are not friends",Ichigo thought.

"Why not?",Hollow Ichigo asked.

"Becuase you tried to kill me and take my body!",Ichigo thought angrily.

"Oh I was just messing around",Hollow Ichigo assured him.

"Uh-huh",Ichigo thought.

"Here's an image for ya, waking up naked next to a naked Rukia and Nemu, come on you can't tell me that not's a nice idea",Hollow Ichigo thought.

"Can't you be a non sadistic personality?",Ichigo thought to Hollow Ichigo.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, your kind words have healed my heart and lifted the curse, I will never kill again",Hollow Ichigo thought to Ichigo.

"Really?",Ichigo asked walking into this one.

"Nah I'm just screwing with ya",Hollow Ichigo told him.

"Right",Ichigo thought to him.

"Come on dude, I'm your other side I have to be perverted and sadistic",Hollow Ichigo told him.

"Oh Ichigo",a familiar voice called to him.

"Oh Toshiro",Ichigo greeted him.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya",Toshiro told him.

"Sure,listen you needed something?",Ichigo asked him.

"Yes, I need help finding Matsumoto, she's shirking off her duties again",Toshiro told him.

"Fine I'll help",Ichigo told him.

TBC... In America...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yo, yes Akon,Hiyosu,and Rin are real characters, Oh OttoHusband and Josei is a type of Boy x Boy Dojinshi

Anyways R&R Please

and the next "AHHHHHHHHHH", Moment will involve the Espada. I have to complete the races. Alright see ya.


	7. The Sleeping Beauty and The Drunk One

Ikuzo! Time for Chapter 7!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7: The Sleeping Beauty and The Drunk One

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Toshiro yelled at his Lieutenant.

"Oh Captain you scared me, they almost popped out!",Rangiku Matsumoto said worried.

"GET... BACK... TO... THE... OFFICE...!",Toshiro yelled quietly.

"B-b-b-",Matsumoto was interrupted.

"GET BACK TO THE OFFICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Toshiro yelled at her loudly.

"Yes Sir!",Matsmoto complied.

After Matsumoto ran out...

"What happened here?",Ichigo asked confused seeing Shuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira in loincloths, foaming at the mouth.

"Let's get them to the sickbay",Toshiro told him.

"Alright",Ichigo said.

At the sickbay later...

"Finally, what the hell did Matsumoto do to these guys?",Toshiro asked worried.

"They just passed out from drinking too much alchohol, don't worry",The Nurse assured them.

"Toshiro who's this over here?",Ichigo asked looking into another room.

"What do you-",Toshiro paused.

"Oh, you mean Momo",Toshiro said sadly.

"Didn't I see her at the meeting?",Ichigo asked confused.

"Yeah but she's been fainting on random occasions",Toshiro told him.

"Do you know why?",Ichigo asked.

"Because Aizen stabbed her through her body",Toshiro explained.

"I don't think that compares to nearly getting sliced in two",Ichigo said angrily.

"I'll ignore that, but I've seen her serve the Captain she worshipped,only to be betrayed by him.",Toshiro said sadly.

"And now all she does is mourn over his rebellion",Toshiro told Ichigo.

"What a sap",Ichigo said.

"What did you say?!",Toshiro yelled angry at what Ichigo said.

"If you adore someone you're just an idiot!, becuase no matter what you'll be traumatized if one little thing bad happens to that person",Ichigo explained to him.

"Is that right?",Toshiro asked him.

"Don't worry Toshiro she'll probably get over it",Ichigo assured him.

"Thanks I guess",Toshiro thanked him.

"Besides she'll probably adore you someday",Ichigo teased him.

"No way she's my child hood friend!",Toshiro explained yelling at Ichigo.

"Then that's all the more reason she'll adore you",Ichigo explained.

"Whatever let's just go!",Toshiro yelled.

"Get better Momo",Toshiro thought with a smile.

With Toshiro and Ichigo at the 10th Division Captain's Office...

"WHAT...HAPPENED...HERE?!",Toshiro asked surprised.

"What?, all I did was sort out all of the papers, write down my signatures on everything of my mine, and write your signature on everything on yours",Matsumoto told him with a beautiful smile.

"Am in Heaven?",Toshiro asked amazed.

"Technically yes",Ichigo told him.

"Is there a problem with this?",Matsumoto asked him.

"No this is great",Toshiro told her.

"Anything for my adorable little Captain",Matsumoto explained to him.

"L-l-l-l-l-l-little?,Anyways you never did work before when I told you to",Toshiro told her.

"Ahhh that's because I didn't know you cared so much",Matsumoto eplained.

"Cared?",Toshiro asked her.

"You mean you don't care about me at all?",Matsumoto asked him on the verge of tears.

"No,no,no,no,no,no I really do care about you, I'd go so far as to say I lo-",Toshiro stopped himself before what he said got him into deep crap.

"Toshiro run",Ichigo told him.

"I don't think if I had the speed of light I'd be able to escape",Toshiro explained.

"Toshiro-Kun let's get married!,Matsumoto told him while giving him a face full of cleavage.

"Why? Wait you're still drunk!",Toshiro figured out just now.

"Uh No I'm not",Matsumoto hastily tried to defend herself.

"Then I have a question for you, who's the person you never shut up about when you're drunk?!",Toshiro asked the question.

"Oh that's easy, Gin!",Matsumoto replied.

"Exactly! That proves you're drunk",Toshiro told her.

"Uh I"m gonna go now!",Matsumoto hastily retreated.

"Wow, that was terrifying to certain extent",Ichigo stated.

"Well that's how things are around here in the 10th Division, sadly",Toshiro told Ichigo.

"Would you have actually gone through with marrying her?",Ichigo asked Toshiro.

"I don't know",Toshiro told him.

"Heh, I bet if it-",Ichigo was interrupted.

"Don't say it!",Toshiro interrupted him.

"Fine, but am I needed any longer around here?",Ichigo asked grieving.

"No just go",Toshiro hurried him out the door.

"Alright see ya Toshiro,see ya good luck",Ichigo said wishing him the best of luck.

"Thanks I'll need it",Toshiro told him taking a sip of his tea.

"WHO THE HELL SPIKED MY TEA?!",Toshiro yelled while spitting out the tea.

"I'm feeling woozy",Toshiro said to himself passing out.

With Byakuya in the Kuchiki streets...

"Afternoon Captain Kuchiki",an oncoming Shinigami greeted Byakuya.

"As you were",Byakuya replied.

"Hello Little Byakuya" ,a snide voice called to him.

"When did you come back to the Soul Sociey, Yoruichi Shihoin?",Byakuya asked the dark-skinned standing on top of one of the walls.

"About an hour ago, do you know where Ichigo is?",Yoruichi asked him.

"Why would I know the-",Byakuya was interrupted.

"Alright, Alright geez no need to be so uptight about it",Yoruichi told him getting off the wall.

"Why are you here in the first place Yoruichi Shihoin?",Byakuya asked her.

"We came to visit Ichigo,duh",Yoruichi told him.

"Well either way I don't care",Byakuya said walking down the street away from Yoruichi.

"Well guess I better find him, I wonder how the others are doing",Yoruichi said to herself.

"Oh someone's coming",Yoruichi warned herself.

"Ah crap that was annoying",Ichigo said to himself.

"What was annoying Lieutenant Ichigo Kurosaki of the 13th Division?",a voice from behind him asked.

"Nothing real-"Ichigo stopped himself havin a nosebleed at the same time.

"Happy to see me, Ichigo?",a very beep Yoruichi appeared before him.

"Put some clothes on please",Ichigo said to her covering his eyes blushing like mad.

"I never get tired of seeing your reaction",Yoruichi told him getting clothed.

"What are you doing here anyway, Yoruichi",Ichigo asked her.

"Oh that's right follow me to Kukaku's house Ichigo",Yoruichi told him.

"Ok?",Ichigo asked.

At Kukaku Shiba's house when Ichigo and Yoruichi arrived.

"What did you want me here for?",Ichigo asked her.

"Hello Kurosaki-Kun!",Orihime greeted him.

"Ichigo good to see you again",Chad greeted him too.

"Well it's Kurosaki again huh?",Uryu greeted him in his own way.

"Hello Chad, Inoue, an Ishida was it?",Ichigo asked taunting Uryu.

"Catching up can wait you have some guests who are really beginning to piss me off?",Kukaku Shiba told him.

"Oh hello who wanted to meet me?",Ichigo asked walking into the room.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki, you might not know who I am but I know who you are", a man in a Newsboy Cap greeted him.

"I'm Shinji Hirako",Shinji introduced himself.

TBC...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I thought that it would be a cool idea to put the vizard in the story. Tell me what ya think.

Anyways R&R


	8. The Vizard & The Cat

Surprise! Surprise! Chapter 8 Time! I decided to do Chapter 8,9,&10 in a bundle package.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 8: The Vizard & The Cat

"I hope we can friends",Shinji said to Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki allow-",Shinji received a sandal to the face.

"Let us introduce ourselves you baldy!",Hiyori Sarugaki yelled at him.

"My name's Hiyori Sarugaki",Hiyori introduced herself.

"Kensei Muguruma"Kensei introduced himself.

"Oh, I'm Lisa Yadomaru:,Lisa introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hachigen Ushoda",Hachi introduced himself.

"Always good to meet another Vizard, name's Rose. And that's Love",Rose introduced himself and Love because Love was reading the new Shonen Jump.

"Hey Rose guess what happens in One Piece?",Love asked him.

"Don't spoil it for me",Rose told him.

"Berry-Tan, my name is Mashiro",Mashiro introduced herself.

"We are the Vizard",Shinji told him recovering from the sandal.

"And what are Vizard?",Ichigo asked.

"Vizard are Shinigami who've crossed over into the realm of Hollows, didn't I say I hope we can be frineds?", Shinji explained to Ichigo.

"So I'm-",Ichigo was interrupted.

"Yes you,me, and everyone else in this room is one of the masked army",Shinji explained.

"Wow that's crazy",Ichigo said.

"Join us Ichigo, come to the Dark Side",Shinji asked him.

"That was so lame",Ichigo said.

"Oh come on we have cookies",Shinji inquired.

"Cookies that's the best you have to offer?",Ichigo asked.

"What more do you want?",Shinji asked him.

"Like it matters",Ichigo told him.

"Come on Ichigo eventually they'll find out",Shinji told him.

"And?",Ichigo asked.

"Then you'll be booted out of here like the rest of us!",Hiyori yelled at him.

"Ichigo everyone you think cares about you will hate you",Shinji told him.

"I doubt that",Ichigo said.

"Fine, if you don't believe me, then take us to Yamamoto",Shinji told him.

"Why?",Ichigo asked.

"I've heard from Urahara-San that the Central 46 were murdered recently",Shinji told him.

"That was weeks ago and what about it?"Ichigo asked?

"With the Old Man running things I'm surprised Soul Society hasn't gone into flames",Shinji told him.

"Fine I guess I'll take you",Ichigo told them.

In the Captain's Meeting Hall...

"Jushiro-Kun why have you requested me here?",Yamamoto asked his former pupil.

"Well Ichigo needs a Captain to come into here, and he brought some familiar faces",Jushiro told him.

"Oh well bring them in",Yamamoto said.

Ichigo and the Vizards walked into the room.

"Hello 1st Division Captain Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto",Shinji greeted him.

"You, Hirako",Yamamoto said to Shinji with contempt.

"Do you two know each other?",Ichigo asked.

"Yes we've met, for my expulsion hearing",Shinji told him.

"Those were great times eh old man?",Shinji asked jokingly.

"Don't talk to me like were old friends!, I want nothing to do with someone who called themselves a Shinigami and is part hollow",Yamamoto told him.

"See what I meant Ichigo?, we'll be leaving now",Shinji told him.

"Wait Shinji!",Ichigo tried to stop them.

"I don't care what you eight do, but if you ever come into the seireitei again,I'll sick all the Shinigami on you!"Yamamoto told them.

"Old Man we didn't plan to be coming back, on purpose, so shut up, Old Baka!",Shinji yelled at him.

Outside the building...

"Ichigo if you need training with controlling your hollow powers, you know where to find us",Shinji said before walking off.

"Ichigo how do you know them?",Jushiro asked him.

"Can you keep a secret?, I have hollow powers",Ichigo told him.

"Don't worry I don't want lose one of my favorite subordinates",Jushiro told him with a smile.

"Well I'm gonna go meet Yoruichi somewhere, she told me on the way to Kukaku-San's house to meet her somewhere",Ichigo told him.

"You sure you know where going?",Jushiro asked him.

"I have an idea",Ichigo told him while running.

At the underground training area...

"All Right Yoruichi I'm here what do you need?",Ichigo asked her.

"Ah Ichigo, I'm going to train you today in the art of Shunpo's",Yoruichi told him.

"What why?",Ichigo asked.

"Because I wouldn't want to my innocent protegee' to die in combat",Yoruichi told him.

"Alright let's get this over with",Ichigo told her while blushing.

"Lesson 1 Begin!",Yoruichi stated.

With Soi Fon and Hanataro...

"Soi-Chan do I have to?",Hanataro asked while in the bathroom of Soi Fon's room.

"Come on you know it makes me happy!",Soi Fon said cheerfully.

"Wearing a tuxedo doesn't make me feel comfortable",Hanataro told her walking out of the bathroom in the tuxedo.

"You look so adorable in it!",Soi Fon excitedly said.

"Whatever, listen why do act you cold and heartless to everyone else but act like the nicest girl in the world?",Hanataro asked her.

"I guess it's probably because you're the most timid guy I've ever met",Soi Fon told him.

"So you like timid men?",Hanataro asked her.

"Yes, but I chose you and only you, because I believe timid guys deserve a break and need someone to treat them nice",Soi Fon told him.

"All right, by the way where'd you get this tuxedo from?",Hanataro asked her.

"I had some guy in glasses and a cape make it for me",Soi Fon told him.

"Did he make that maid outfit your in?",Hanataro asked.

"Yes",Soi Fon replied.

"He's better at making womens clothes",Hanataro told her.

With Yumichika and Isane...

"BLOOOOOOMMMMM,BLOOOOOOOMMMM,DAMN YOU!",Yumichika yelled at his zanpakuto smashing it against a rock.

"Yumi-Kun were we gonna spar or...?",Isane asked the man.

"I would if I could get Fuji Kujaku to bloom! Fuji Kujaku thinks it's the most beautiful creature in the world!",Yumichika yelled.

"Let's go Isane-Chan!",Yumichika gave up.

"The sad thing is I can't say Yumi-Kun is any different",Isane thoguht to herself.

"I'm going to sleep in the shad, I'm tired!",Yumichika yelled fed up.

"Let me join you Yumi-Kun!",Isane rushed to him laying on him.

With Kenpachi and Unohana...

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP!",Kenpachi made the sound while drinking sake.

"Ken-Kun?",Unohana asked for his attention.

"Yeah?",Kenpachi asked her.

"Do you feel we should tell our Divisions about us?",Unohana asked him.

"We could, but first we'd have the Old Man cursing us out about how a relationship will distract us from our duties",Kenpachi started.

"Then my subordinates would go into a panic, while yours would just deal with it".Kenpachi said.

"So only 2/3 of that sounds bad",Kenpachi finished.

"I suppose you're right",Unohana agreed.

With Yoruichi and Ichigo...

"Yoruichi that feels so good!",Ichigo yelled.

"Of course I've had a lot of pent up ecstatic energy",Yoruichi told him.

"I can tell, oh keep rubbing that spot",Ichigo told her in pleasure.

"How does it feel?",Yoruichi asked him.

"It feels so goo- ah bad!",Ichigo yelled.

"Listen I'm giving you message free of charge the least you could do is deal with some of the pain",Yoruichi told him.

"Yeah but you cracked one of shoulder bones",Ichigo told her rubbing his shoulder.

"Anyways that training was insane",Ichigo said to her.

"Well either way you still mastered every form of Shunpo and the Shunko",Yoruichi praised him.

"Well I guess I should be going",Ichigo said getting up.

"No don't go!",Yoruichi yelled like a little kid.

"Why?",Ichigo asked her.

"Because it's so much fun to be around you",Yoruichi told him.

"What do you mean by fun?",Ichigo asked her.

"Fun in the way I man loves a woman",Yoruichi told him.

"You mean you",Ichigo stuttered.

"Mm-hm",Yoruichi complied.

"No, no, no, I already have Nemu and Rukia, and I haven't even told Rukia about Nemu yet!",Ichigo told her.

"But Ichigo I want to be with you",Yoruichi said while turning back into a cat.

"No there's no way you can possibly get me to do it!",Ichigo yelled at her.

Yoruichi then did the Puss in Boots eyes from Shrek 2.

"Alright fine!",Ichigo yelled.

"Awesome",Yorucihi yelled while turning back into a person.

"Wait you don't have any clot-",Ichigo was interrupted.

"That's the point!",Yoruichi jumped him at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Ichigo yelled.(That's the last time I'm doing that!)

In Las Noches...

"What the hell was that?",Grimmjow Jeagerjaques asked.

"Probably someone getting laid",Nnoitra Jiruga told him.

"You both are morons",Halibel told them.

"Insanity ensuing I'm guessing?",Szayel Aporro Granz said to them.

"Ah really?",Yammy asked them.

"It's too trivial to deal with",Zomari LeRoux told them.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE",Stark snored out loud.

"Let's just get what we where doing over with",Aaroniero Arruruerie told them.

"Let's continue the musical",The Old Man told them.

"...",Ulquiorra Schiffer stood there quietly.

"Alright Gin on piano",Sosuke Aizen directed him.

"Ready",Gin Ichimaru told them.

"Kaname on the violin",Aizen directed him.

"Yes",Kaname Tosen replied.

"Alright everyone time for the Christmas play",Aizen told them.

"What's it called again?",Grimmjow asked.

"Nightmare Before Christmas",Aizen told them.

"Fraccion and Espada ready?, Begin!".Aizen directed them.

With Ichigo at nighttime...

"Man Yoruichi worked me over",Ichigo said to himself.

"Ichigo if you need training with controlling your hollow powers, you know where to find us",shinji's words rang in his head.

"I'll do it",Ichigo told himself.

"If I don't the incident with Aizen might happen again",Ichigo thought to himself while remembering being sliced nearly in two and Rukia nearly being killed.

At Kukaku Shiba's house...

"Shinji I don't think he's coming",Lisa said to him.

"Just wait",Shinji said to them.

The door then opened.

"What do I have to do?",Ichigo asked Shinji.

"Follow us, we'll show you",Shinji told him.

TBC...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the way here's the cast...

Jack Skellington-Ulquiorra Schiffer

Oogie Boogie-Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

Sally-Halibel (Yes Halibel)

Mayor-Stark

Dr. Finkelstein- The Old Man

The Two Witches-Loly and Menoly

Clown with the tear away face-Szayel Aporro Granz

Who when they call who's there-Nnoitra Jiruga

Wind blowing through your hair-Zomari LeRoux (ironic isn't it?)

Shadow on the moon at night filling your dreams to the brim with fright-Wonderweiss Margera

Chorus-Yammy,Aaroniero Arruruerie,Luppi, and The Fraccion

Anyways R&R


	9. The Hot Spring

Chapter 9 woooooohhhoooooooooooo. hey guys it me Clarence it's your best friend who just happens to be gaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!(Line frim Code Monkeys on G4)

Disclaimer:I do not own BLEACH or any of it's Characters but on Shattered Blade and Blade of Fate I do!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This Chapter was inspired by Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3

Chapter 9: The Hot Spring

Very many Ichigo vs Hollow Ichigo Chapters Later...

In Ichigo's Mind...

Ichigo had finally pierced his Hollow's Body with Zangetsu in BanKai.

"Damn, Guess you still had some left in you, too. That instinct that seeks battle. Guess it can't be helped since you did defeated me. For the meantime I'll acknowledge you as the king. But don't forget that either of us can become the king or the horse. If you leave even the slightest opening, I'll get rid of you and crush your skull into the ground! Oh, and here's a warning. If you really want to control my power, do your best not to die until the next time I appear!",Hollow Ichigo yelled to Ichigo while he was fading away.

Out in the outskirts of the Soul Society...

The shield Hachi was keeping Ichiog in then exploded. And all that appeared was Ichigo with his Hollow Mask on.

"Hachi",Shinji informed him.

"Yes,sir",Hachi complied.

Ichigo then fell on the ground face first while his mask fell off.

"I wonder if Berry-Tan is okay Hachin",Mashiro said to him.

"How d'ya feel?",Shinji asked Ichigo.

Ichigo looked turned his head to Shinji.

"Yeah... not bad at all",Ichigo replied.

"Really?",Shinji asked with a smile.

"But don't forget that either of us can become the king or the horse. If you leave even the slightest opening, I'll get rid of you and crush your skull into the ground!",Hollow Ichigo's words rang through Ichigo's head.

Ichigo then looked at Zangetsu and said to it,"Sorry, but I'm not gonna let you do that. (If you've seen episodes 124 & 125 then you'll know. And if you've read all the Hollow Ichigo chapter)

The Next Day...

"Huh oh yeah Rukia, you want me to go to the Hot Springs with you?",Ichigo asked her over the phone.

"Sure Ichigo",Rukia agreed.

"Alright see you there",Ichigo told her.

"Oh Ichigo let's get back to training",Shinji told him.

"No I gotta meet someone somewhere",Ichigo told them.

"Alright, come back later",Shinji told him.

With Yumichika and Isane...

"So you want to meet me at the Hot Spring later?",Yumichika asked Isane.

"Yes Yumi-Kun",Isane replied.

"Alright I guess",Yumichika told her.

With Hanataro...

"Ah I got a letter from Soi-Chan",Hanataro thought to himself.

"Meet me at the Hot Spring later",Hanataro said to himself reading the letter.

"Okay",Hanataro agreed.

With Toshiro...

"I'm so worn out",Toshiro said to himself.

"I guess I deserve a break once in awhile",Toshiro said.

"I'll go to the Hot Springs today",Toshiro told himself.

Later at the Hot Spring...

And they're wearing towels grils! They are not naked! And this is not a yaoi scene!

"Wonder where Rukia is",Ichigo thought to himself.

"Wonder where Isane is",Yumichika thought to himself.

"Wonder where Soi-Chan is",Hanataro thought to himself.

"Why are you guys saying this out loud?",Toshiro asked them.

"Oh hey Toshiro I didn't know you where there",Ichigo greeted.

"What are you insinuating?",Toshiro asked him.

"So you all came here because someone told you to?",Yumichika asked them.

"Yeah",Ichigo replied.

"Yes",Hanataro replied.

"No",Toshiro said.

"But don't you think it's weird that we were all invited here?",Hanataro asked them.

Then they heard the door open. And then women came out of the door. Rukia,Isane,Unohana,Matsumoto,Soi Fon,Yoruichi and Kiyone popped out of it.

"No way",Ichigo said while looking over the rock.

"You don't think they set us up?",Hanataro asked them.

"I highly believe they did set us up",Yumichika told them.

"AAAH...AAAH...AAAAH",Toshiro was about sneeze.

"Toshiro no!",Ichigo yelled while pushing Toshiro head under the water.

"SSSSSSPPPPPLLLLLLAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!",is the sound Toshiro made after being slammed into the water.

"What was that?"Kiyone yelled.

"Isane please go check what that was",Unohana asked her.

"Yes mam",Isane obeyed.

"Wait, big sister I'm going with you",Kiyone said.

"Uh-oh",Hanataro said.

"What?",Yumichika asked him.

"Captain Unohana is here!",Hanataro told them.

"Toshiro wake up",Ichigo yelled quietly trying to wake up the red faced kid.

Toshiro punched him.

"You bastard I should kill you!",Toshiro told him.

"Guys you don't understand if Captain Unohana finds us-"Hanataro stopped.

"What, what?",Ichigo asked.

"She'll eliminate us!",Hanataro said grievously.

"They're coming from the right!",Hanataro told them.

"Then let's go to the left",Ichigo said.

So they hid on the left side of the rock.

"We don't see anything",Isane told them.

"Let's check the right Soi Fon!",Yoruichi told her.

"Yes Yoruichi-sama",Soi Fon agreed.

Isane and Kiyone started walking back.

"To the right!",Toshiro told them.

Then they hid on the right.

"Nothing over here",Soi Fon told them.

They started heading back.

"Then me and Matsumoto-San will check both sides",Rukia said.

"Okay",Matsumoto agreed.

"Hide in the middle of the rock!",Ichigo told them. (It's one of those waterfall rocks where they put a waterfall in the middle of the rock and the other side didn't have one.)

"Still nothing",Matsumoto told them.

"Now we play the waiting game",Yumichika said.

Hours later...

"Have they left yet?",Ichigo asked.

"Let me check",Hanataro looked.

"Yes they're gone",Hanataro assured them.

"Good see ya",Ichigo saw them off.

Later at the 13th Divsion Quarters...

"Ichigo",Rukia called.

"Hmmmm?",Ichigo asked while drinking tea.

"Where were you at the Hot Springs?",Rukia asked.

"Hiding fromy you and you're frineds",Ichigo just blatantly said.

"Why?",Rukia asked him.

"Because I lilke living",Ichigo told her.

"So seeing as the Hot Spring was a disaster how about I do something special for you?",Rukia asked seductively.

Ichigo then choked on his tea back into the cup surprised.

"Sure",Ichigo said recovering from nearly drowning from the tea.

At the 4th Divsion Sickbay...

"You jerk you saw me and Isane naked didn't you?",Kiyone asked Yumichika.

"You were wearing towels I couldn't see you naked",Ymichika replied.

"Don't yell at Yumi-Kun please Kiyone",Isane asked her.

"Isane you need to stop being so weak-minded! Just because he's sexy he thinks he get away with everything!",Kiyone yelled realizing what she had just said.

"Sexy, am I? Isane do I have your permission?",Yumichika asked her.

Isane shaked her head in approval.

"Permisssion for what?!",Kiyone asked angrily.

"This",Yumichika said while kissing her.

After the kiss was done Kiyone had sparkles in her eyes.

"Yumi-Kun",Kiyone said like she was in some sort of trance.

"Kiyone-Chan and Isane-Chan come with me",Yumichika requested of them.

"Yes, Yumi-Kun",Isane and Kiyone said together.

"This'll be a fun night",Yumichika thought to himself.

In Soi Fon's room...

"Taro-Kun what happened at th Hot Spring that made you not come out?",Soi Fon asked him.

"I was afraid of dying",Hanataro told her.

"You poor thing, you were just terrified, let me help you feel better",Soi Fon said in a caring tone.

In Toshiro's office...

"So Toshiro-Kun what do I look best in?",Matsumoto asked displaying her several otfits in front of him.

"The school uniform",Toshiro said tied up embarassed.

"Don't you like cosplay?",Matsumoto asked.

"Yes, but why do you tie me up?!",Toshiro yelled.

"I like bondage",Matsumoto replied.

"An eye for an eye",Toshiro said.

"Don't you remember that after you passed out yesterday that the same thing happened?",Matsumoto asked him.

"Yes just hurry up!",Toshiro yelled.

In Rukia's room at the Kuchiki house...

"Rukia you're body is so small",Ichigo told her while trying to find the right position before they got undressed.

"Just hurry up!",Rukia yelled annoyed.

"Hello Ichigo",Yoruichi said while jumping through Rukia's window.

"Yoruichi?",Ichigo asked terrified.

"Hi Yoruichi what are you doing here?",Rukia asked.

"I'm here to help you",Yoruichi stated.

"Why?",Rukia asked.

"Because I'm Ichigo's future wife",Yoruichi told her.

"Ichigo would you mind explaining this to me?",Rukia asked him.

"Uh well you see...I was forced into it",Ichigo told her.

"Forced?",Rukia asked.

"I don't like disappointing people, so she wanted to start a relationship and I accepted",Ichigo told her.

"Anyone else I should know about?",Rukia asked him.

"Nemu Kurotsuchi,I promised her father I'd marry her",Ichigo told her.

"I knew it, you don't like girls like me, I should've known when I saw those magazines in the closet",Rukia said.

"Did you see the one where it had girls like you in them?",Ichigo asked her.

"No",Rukia said teary eyed.

"That's because I had you",Ichigo told her.

"Ichigo",Rukia said.

Rukia then punched him in the face.

"I'll deal with this but I punched you for not telling me earlier",Rukia said.

"Thanks Rukia",Ichigo thanked her.

Outside Rukia's room...

"Wow that's insane",Byakuya said to himself listening to the entire conversation.

In the woods of Soul Society...

"Damn it! It was annoying finding another piece but it was worth it. Hmmmmmm a cliff, let's see if I can see all of Soul Society. Oh it's beautiful too bad it'll all be in flames soon. Thanks to Arturo Plateado!",Arturo said to himself.

TBC... With a DON!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes Arturo is in this story.

R&R


	10. The Sokyoku

Time for Chapter 10 with a DON!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10:The Sokyoku

Ichigo's POV

"A month have passed since Aizen's rebellion and my wounds have finally healed.

Ever since that incident the Shinigami of Soul Society have treated us like friends.

Aizen disappeared into Hueco Mendo but there's no telling when he'll try to reach out to the human world.

I can't stay here in Soul Society forever...

While I was thinking about it Yoruichi came up to me loooking deadly serious.

The Senkaimon is the gate that connects the Soul World to the Human World.

It's been decided to close the Senkaimon to prevent Aizen's Army from invading the Soul Society.

Head Captain Yamamoto decreed that the Senkaimon was to be sealed for 100 Years.

No way! How are we supposed to return to the human world?!

Yoruichi just nods, while I stand there getting more and more annoyed!

The Sokyoku, destroyed during Rukia's Execution.

If someone where able to collect all the shards it would have enough energy to force open the Senkaimon.

That's the only way we're gonna be able to return to the human world.

That's what Yoruichi told me.

Alright Yoruichi I'll collect all the shards and I'll get us to the human world!"

Renji's POV

"A month after Aizen's rebellion I started having th same nightmare every night.

A nightmare where Zabimaru dies.

Zabimaru my partner fought with me against Ichigo,Captain Kuchiki, and Aizen.

I know it'll never happen.

But imagine my horror having this nightmare come to life.

One day,Captain Kurotsuchi appeared before me.

Kurotsuchi told me that like in the nightmare Zabimaru had reached it's limit.

He said this rate Zabimaru will soon disappear.

It's crazy,it's impossible.

But I knew deep in my heart he was right.

Kurotsuchi went on to say there was one way to save Zabimaru.

The Sokyoku that was destroyed during Rukia's execution.

If I could collect all the broken shards from the Sokyoku.

Captain Kurotsuchi could repair Zabimaru.

Captain Kurotsuchi could the Sokyoku's incredible spiritual power.

I'm sure he wants to use Zabimaru for his experiments.

But that's the only way, I have to do this.

Alright Captain Kurotsuchi I'll collect the shards.

After all without Zabimaru I'm just a stray dog.

I don't want to feel such humiliation ever again.

I'll revive Zabimaru.

So that way I'll be strong enough to protect Rukia."

Toshiro's POV

"A month have passed since Aizen's rebellion shook the Soul Society.

Momo was betrayed by Aizen, gravely wounded his hand.

She has yet to recover.

There was nothing I could do for her except watch her sleep.

Then suddenly Unohana appeared before me in the sickbay.

I asked her about Momo's condition.

When I saw the look on her face my heart fell.

She told me that wounds like this are almost always fatal.

Worse Momo seems to have lost even the will to live.

And that nothing could be done.

The way things are Momo might not survive the night.

She couldn't be serious.

There has to be something we can do.

Unohana suggested we had one slim hope.

To collect the Sokyoku shards.

The Sokyoku has been said to have the power of a million Zanpakuto.

It was destroyed just as Rukia Kuchiki was to be executed.

Unohana told me that she could use a High-Level Kido with the high power spiritual energy from the shards.

Only very few even know it's name.

And that no one has ever completed the kido.

If I could collect the vast amounts of power to complete the kido and save Momo's life.

Realizing there was no time to lose.

I quickly left Momo and dashed out of the sickbay.

I'm going to collect the shards and I'll kill anyone who stands in my way."

Kenpachi's POV

"Whoa this is pretty nice.

As soon as I took a hold of it the spiritual pressure started thrashing like a storm.

I can feel power coming from my body

It's not a bad feeling.

I'll be able to have interesting battles.

This is a sokyoku shard.

During the riot between the Thirteen Court Guards.

The Sokyoku was shattered and its shards were scattered around the seireitei.

The Sokyoku has the power to match a million zanpakuto.

One can gain incredible power from a small shard.

But my power is surpressed by my eyepatch.

So it doesn't matter if I have this or not.

It doesn't change the fact that I feel great.

The real problem is everyone else. If someone else got a shard there power would skyrocket.

I'd have a great deathmatch with them.

Yachiru snuck on to my back and stuck her head out from the side.

She had told me that people had already began battling.

Things have already become interesting.

It doesn't matter who it is let me have some fun too!"

Byakuya's POV

"There I was laying there in the sickbay wounded.

My wounds still had not healed

The wounds that were the result of the doubts that plagued me

Then, out of that sky, a hell butterfly appeared.

It carried a direct order from head Captain Yamamoto

Numerous personal battles had erupted all over the Seireitei over the shards of the Sokyoku

Yamamoto's orders were to find people engaged in this activity and arrest them

The destroyed Sokyoku is a symbol of my self-doubt and pride.

To collect the shards for personal gain would be like stepping on my pride.

My wound meant nothing to me now.

Not with my very pride at stake.

My only thought now was to punish anyone who dared to disrupt the peace of the Soul Society and the Seireitei.

A renewed sense of purpose cleared my trace of doubt from my mind. My duty as the head of the Kuchiki clan was clear.

I put on my Shihakusho, took Senbonzakura, and quietly left the sickbay."

Hanataro's POV

"EEYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! Leave me alone!

I'm Hanataro Yamada of 4th Division Seventh Seat and I'm running for my life!

The whole thing started because.

It's been a month since Captain ... Ex-Captain Aizen rebellion

We had just finished tending to the wounds of those who had suffered during the fight.

So I was just taking a walk humming to myself.

Then I found this beautiful metal shard lying on the side of the road.

I could tell right away that the shard held immense spiritual power.

Then I turned around only to see a bunch of angry looking Shinigami.

So that's why I'm running for my life!

Excuse me I think I've found a somewhere to hide!"

Yoruichi's POV

It was a month after Aizen's rebellion.

I had time to kill before the Senkaimon would open and let me return to the human world.

Until Orihime came up to me.She was really upset.

Orihime asked me if it was true that the Senkaimon was really going to be closed.

And then we couldn't go back to the human world.

Ichigo told her that he heard from me that the Head Captain was going to close the Senkaimon and He was going to collect the shards to force open the Senkaimon.

But Head Captain Yamamoto would never do that. If he did the Shinigami would be the ones to suffer.

But where did Ichigo hear this story from I never told him such a thing?

I ignored Orihime who was upset by my words. It was obvious Ichigo met an imposter but who?

Why was he making Ichigo collect the shards?

Needing more information I took Soi Fon with me and headed out to the streets.

I learned that Renji and Toshiro were collecting them as well.

Honestly, I guess I'm the one who's gonna have to save these idiots!

Arturo's POV

Sealed away in a place where neither dark nor light exist I waited and plotted my revenge.

The grudge I held against those who imprisoned me filled my entirety.

The passion of the centuries locked away fueled my hatred.

So I waited there biding my time.

A hollow who gained Shinigami powers by removing his mask that's what I am, an Arrancar.

After I discovered this great power I left Hueco Mundo to invade Soul Society.

My goal was simple the destruction of all the foolish Shinigami.

But I failed though I was far to strong for the Shinigami they realized this.

Then they lured me into a trap.

The central 46 underground chamber, I was there for a very long time.

A place without life or death, light nor shadow, no beginning and no end.

Eons passed there.

Then something changed I felt a weakening of the seal I knew that my time had come at last.

It was the shards of the thing they called the sokyoku...

I used the shards power to break the seal and was exposed to the outside world for the first time in many years.

I've fully recovered now thanks to the shards power and I'm more powerful than ever before.

Now it's time to exact my revenge on the Shinigami for all the humiliation and suffering I endured in that place for all those years. Now they will know how it feels.

Figure 1:"Alright Aizen required us to come here to search for that Arrancar that was sealed decades ago right?

Figure 2:That's right we have permission to kill any trash that winds up in our way.

Figure 3:Let's just get this over it's already too complicated.

Figure 4:This is gonna be killer! I can't wait!

Figure 5:Don't forget we have to obtain the human girl.

Figure 6:HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Now if you don't know who this is , I pity you)

With the Vizard...

Shinji: So the Sokyoku has been destroyed, eh?

Hiyori:And what about it?

Shinji:I'm just saying it would be interesting to have that kind of power.

Kensei:It would benfit us in many ways.

Lisa:In what way?

Rose:That immense spiritual energy would help us against the Espada.

Love:And we should stop any Arrancar from getting the shards.

Mashiro:Then let's find them and get Berry-Tan to join us.

Hachi:I'll go but don't expect much help in fighting.

Shinji:So it's decided, Vizard begin Operation:Retrieve the Shards.

Hiyori:Knees him in the head Who declared you leader. And what's with the name of the ioperation it's so lame!

Shinji:Let's just begin the search.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

R&R Please!


	11. The Conquistadores

Let's begin Chapter 11! By the way if you want to see Artruo's Moves look at this link: 11: The Conquistadores

With Arturo in the streets of the Seireitei... (The street where Mayuri fought Uryu)

"Hm?",Arturo asked while hearing someone.

"Can it be?",Mayuri came out of the shadows asking.

"What do you want? You're an odd little Shinigami, aren't you?",Arturo asked his stalker.

"You!,that mask!,I'm going to have a lot of fun doing experiments on you!",Mayuri told him gleefully.

"I don't think so!,In fact I'm alreadt sick of your face!,Die!",Arturo exclaimed.

"Rip,Ashisogi Jizo",Mayuri commanded.

Battle Mode On (This means that the style of writing will be changed.)

AP:"Sonido!" Arturo then appeared behind Mayuri and made an attempt tp slash him with his aura blades on his forearms.

MK:"Sonido? What is that?" Kurotsuchi asked appearing behind Arturo.

AP:"An Arrancar Shunpo!" Arturo yelled while slicing at Mayuri from behind him. KLANG Mayuri and Arturo weapons were locked in battle.

Arturo then freed their respective weapons then leaped at Mayuri making 3 Vertical(Up and Down) slashes.

Mayuri replied with several other KLANGS! Mayuri then pulled out the ear scythe and surprised Arturo cutting him across the right cheek.

AP:Thinking "Hmm, wonder what else this guy has in his arsenal!" Arturo thought ecstatically.

AP:"You're not half bad." Then suddenly everything became quiet

"Well then,... see ya!" Arturo then ran away quickly.

MK:"Huh?,Did I give you permission to run?" Mayuri did the extendo-arm trying to catch Arturo.

AP:"Got you!" Arturo dodged the arm and slammed his foot on it.

MK:"You Hollow Bastard!" Mayuri then tryed to slice his arm off.

AP:"Pequeno Negacion" Arturo made two black circles appear. One above Mayuri and one below him and they were both connected by black lightning. And Mayuri was frozen solid.

AP:"This is my Negacion, it only lasts for 5 Minutes but it works" Arturo summoned his blade on his forearm. Arturo then noticed a shiny metal piece in Mayuri sash.

AP:"You have a sokyoku piece I see, I'll be taking that" Arturo stole Mayuri's piece then he sensed an immense amount of Reiatsu.

AP:"What was that? An immense amount of Reiatsu! You're lucky I'm going to let you live, for now." Arturo then vanished.

MK:Damn him!", Mayuri was still binded.

Battle Mode Off

With Ichigo at the Gate to Rukongai...

"All right Renji give me the shard!",Ichigo commanded him.

"Fine you beat me farily",Renji agreed.

"Thanks, good luck",Ichigo wished him.

Renji then vanished. (Can he use Shunpo?)

"All right on to the next shard",Ichigo said to himself.

Suddenly Ichigo felt an immense amount of Reiatsu near him.

"Who's Reiatsu is that?!",Ichigo asked himself amazed.

"Hello,Shinigami", the figure appeared.

"Who are you?",Ichigo asked the figure.

"I'm Arturo. Arturo Plateado.",Arturo introduced himself.

"So another Shinigami with a good amount of Reiatsu",Arturo said.

"This Shinigami has a name,it's Lieutenant of the 13th Division Ichigo Kurosaki",Ichigo introduced himself.

"I didn't think 13th Division had a Lieutenant. Well no matter it'll hopefully be interesting killing you!",Arturo denounced.

"Bring it on Arturo!",Ichigo yelled.

Battle Mode On

IK:"Let's go Zangetsu!" Ichigo ran towards Arturo jumping and then making a vertical slash.

AP:"Hah you're not very experienced are you?" Arturo suddenly appeared behind Ichigo with his blade at Ichigo's throat.

IK:"How many times have I been asked that question?" Ichigo had a sinister smile on his face and suddenly appeared behind Arturo.

IK:Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Hado #31, Shakkaho!

Ichigo then fired a blast of red energy at Arturo. BANG!

AP:"AAAHHH!" Arturo screamed in pain from the blast at close range in the back.

IK:"You thought I was actually afraid didn't you? That was just a facade to get you to underestimate me!"

AP:"Damn, you're much more clever than I gave you credit for,boy" Arturo smiled.

AP:"Caida Cero!" Arturo then dropped two X-Shaped Ceros above Ichigo.

IK: Ichigo sudenly appeared behind Arturo. "Shohi Utsusemi"

AP:"What in the?"

IK:"Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado #63 Soren Sokatsui!" Ichigo fired two shots of blue fire. BOOOM!

AP:"Boy,who is your master?" Arturo asked while severly damaged.

IK:"Technically I have 3, Kisuke Urahara,Yoruichi Shihoin, and Shinji Hirako"

AP:"A Shihoin trained you? Now I know I can not take you lightly anymore. Rise from your ahes-" Arturo was interrupted by Ichigo suddenly appearing in front of him.

IK:"If you're doing what I think you're doing I'm not going to let you. GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo fired a blue-white wave of energy at point blank range on Arturo. BOOOOMMMM!

AP:"Garganta!" Arturo yelled trying to escape. Suddenly he tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy and then he jumped through it.

Battle Mode Off

"Damn it! He escaped",Ichigo grieved.

"Ichigo is it safe to come out now?",Hanataro asked hiding from the Shinigami.

"Yes Hanataro come on out",Ichigo assured.

"Ichigo where did you learn all of that Kido and Shunpo?",Hanataro asked him amazed.

"I learned it form Yoruichi, she put me through the ringer to make me the most powerful Shinigami she's ever trained. And I'm still sore!",Ichigo told him.

"Wow!",Hanataro was amazed.

"Hanataro could you give me the Sokyoku piece you found?",Ichigo asked him.

"Sure, Now I won't have to hide everywhere!",Hanataro said relieved.

"Take care Hanataro",Ichigo told him.

"Sentaro,Kiyone!",Ichigo called for them.

"Yes sir Lieutenant Kurosaki!",Both of them introduced themselves.

"I need you to find anyone who has the Sokyoku pieces and bring them to me okay? Oh and if you find a man with a hollow mask on be sure to inform me",Ichigo commanded them.

"Yes sir Lieutenant Kurosaki, I will use the best of my ability to accomplish this assignment!",Sentaro yelled.

"Hey you stole what I was gonna say!",Kiyone yelled at him.

"No I didn't boogerhead!",Sentaro yelled at her.

"Just go!",Ichigo commanded them annoyed.

Both of them vanished to search for Arturo and the Sokyoku pieces.

With Shinji and the Vizard...(In the sky)

"Ah everyone prepare for impact!",Shinji yelled while they were all fired out of the Kukaku Cannon into the Seireitei liike Ichigo and the others the first time they did.

Everyone was split up among the Seireitei.

With Shinji...(At the door to Rukongai but a little farther)

"Where the hell am I?",Shinji asked himself. "Let's see if I can find anyone",Shinji sensed to himself while finding Reiatsu. Shinji then jumped over the wall next to him only to find Ichigo.

"Oh,Ichigo over here",Shinji made himself noticed.

"Oh Shinji what are you doing in here?!",Ichigo asked him frantically.

"Me and the others came here because of the Sokyoku",Shinji explained.

"How'd you get in?",Ichigo asked him.

"We used Shiba-san's-",Shinji was interrupted.

"Say no more",Ichigo told him.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki",Kiyone and Sentaro came back battered and bruised near the verge of death.

Suddenly a figure appeared before Ichigo and Shinji.

"Those two aren't that strong. So which one of you is the strongest?",the figure asked them.

With Orihime... (In the 13th Division Quarters)

"What's going on out there? I can feel the Shinigami's Life Forces disappearing left and right.",Orihime asked herself worried.

Then the door slided open and a figure came in and found her.

"There you are, woman",the figure said to her.

With Mayuri... (Same place as before)

"Finally I'm free of that field",Mayuri said to himself.

"Nemu where are you?",Mayuri called for his Lieutenant.

"Right here Mayuri-Sama",Nemu appeared before him.

"Now what have we here?",A figure appeared before them.

"I think it's a Captain-Level Shinigami -Sama",the other figures said. (It's bleeping the name. Think what happened with Zangetsu you're not gonna know his name until later.)

"Who are you?",Mayuri asked the figure.

"Just a scientist looking for an experiment",the figure told him.

With Kenpachi... (In the area where he fought Tosen and Komamura)

"Yachiru are you sure this is the right way?",Kenpachi asked his Lieutenant.

"Tesla are you sure this is the right way?",A figure asked from about 20 Feet away from Kenpachi.

"Yachiru go somewhere else",Kenpachi told her.

"Yes Kenny",Yachiru complied.

"You over there, who are you?",the figure asked.

"It doesn't matter the fact is you seem like a strong guy, and I'm gonna fight you",Kenpachi told him.

"Tesla leave",the figure commanded him.

"Yes -Sama",Tesla complied.

"I'm only gonna ask one more time, who are you?",the figure asked him.

"I'm the 11TH DIVISION CAPTAIN KENPACHI ZARAKI!",Kenpachi yelled with a DON!

With Arturo...(In the Area where Yumichika fought Ganju)

"Damn,boy I'll get him!",Arturo said angrily.

"Where the hell am I?"a figure asked himself.

"Who in the?",Arturo asked.

"Who are you?",the figure asked Arturo.

"You don't need to know",Arturo replied.

"You're an Arrancar huh? You look like a pretty sorry one tom",the figure told him.

"How dare you insult me! I'll kill you for your horrible manners",Arturo replied angrily.

"Go ahead and try",the figure told him.

With Chad...(Where Chad fought Kyoraku)

"What's with all this Reiatsu?",Chad asked himself.

"Hello Human-San",Tesla approached him.

"Who are you?",Chad asked him.

"A Hollow",Tesla replied.

"Then I guess there's no way to avoid confrontation",Chad told him.

With Uryu...(At the Stairs where Uryu got knocked out by Tosen after fighting Mayuri)

"All this Reiatsu from Hollows?",Uryu asked himself.

"...",Nakeem appeared. (The fat silent Arrancar that was offed by Matsumoto)

"Are you a Hollow?",Uryu asked him.

"...",Nakeem was silent.

"Your Reiatsu reeks of Hollow",Uryu told him.

"...",Nakeem lunged at Uryu.

"Hirenkyaku",Uryu said appearing behind Nakeem.

With Kensei...(where Renji and Ichigo fought for the Second time)

"Where am I?",Kensei asked.

"Hola",A figure appeared behind Kensei.

"Huh who are you?",Kensei asked the figure.

"A Being of God",the figure said.

With Ikkaku and Yumichika ...(Where Byakuya and Renji fought)

"I wonder if someone's gonna relieve us of our duty soon",Ikkaku said.

"I doubt it, patrolling this place is annoying",Yumichika told Ikkaku.

"Greetings Gentleman",Edrad Leones appeared before the two.

"Who are you?",Ikkaku asked Edrad.

"Just a Hollow",Edrad replied.

With Rose...(The place where Kenpachi and Ichigo fought)

"This is a strange place",Rose stated.

"I agree with you, brother",Yylfordt Granz appeared before Rose.

"And you are?",Rose asked.

"I'm an Arrancar,brother",Yylfordt replied.

With Lisa...(On the bridge where Byakuya and Ichigo fought for the Second time . Not the Sokyoku Hill or The Real world)

"I was blown this far by that explosion?",Lisa asked herself.

"Ooooh,fresh meat",Di Roy appeared before Lisa.

"What do you want,Hollow?",Lisa replied.

"Your Corpse",Di Roy told her.

With Yachiru and Wonderweiss Margera...(At Sokyoku Hill,,,,)

"HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Wonderweiss yelled.

"HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Yachiru yelled.

"HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Wonderweiss yelled.

"HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Yachiru yelled.

"HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Wonderweiss yelled.

"HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Yachiru yelled.

"HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Wonderweiss yelled.

"HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Yachiru yelled.

"HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Wonderweiss yelled.

"HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Yachiru yelled.

With Lisa vs Di Roy...

Battle Mode on!

KLANG!

DR:"Not bad for a woman" Di Roy made that sinister smirk.

LY:"Not bad for a Hollow" Lisa mocked him.

DR:"But it doesn't matter I'm the 16th Arrancar Di Roy, there's no way a human can kill me."

LY:"I'm not a human, Hollow" Lisa appeared in front of Di Roy suddenly.

DR:"What the hell?" Di Roy jumped into the air.

LY:"Why do you think you're so high and mighty" Lisa gave a disgusted look to Di Roy.

DR:"Because I'm an Arrancar the greatest being ever created!" Di Roy finally landed on the bridge.

LY:"Really,I beg to differ" Lisa said summoning her mask.

DR:"What in the?" Di roy was confused.

LY:"Cero" Lisa shot a red beam of energy at Di Roy.

DR:"A Cero?!" Di Roy was obliterated by Lisa's Cero with no reamins left.

Battle Mode Off!

"Arrancar huh? Pretty Damn weak one",Lisa said to herself.

With Rose...

"Was that Di Roy?",the 15th Arrancar Yylfordt Granz asked,

"Another Arrancar?",Rose asked him.

"Yeah, but he's only an Arrancar in name",Yylfordt told Rose.

"Anyways where were we?",Rose asked Yylfordt.

Battle Mode On!

Both dashed toward each other locking swords as well. Then Rose jumped behind Yylfordt and made an attempt to slash at him.

IG:"Sonido!" Yylfordt appeared behindRose swinging his sword down.Rose then blocked his attempt to cut him by quickly turning around. Then Rose decided to get seious and then unlocked the clash of swords between him Yylfordt and sliced his side.

IG:"Nice hit,Brother" Yylfordt then tried to slice Rose again.

R:"Are you going to keep trying to slice me or are you going to do something original?" Rose blocked his sword again.

IG:"Cero" Yylfordt then shot a cero out of his mouth and Rose jumped to avoid it.

IG:"Bala!" Yylfordt shot a small blast of red energy at Rose and hit him in mid-air.

R:"Cero and Bala Combo? You're much more capable than I gave you credit for" Rose then Shunpo-ed over to Yylfordt and did multiple(Let's say 5) slices that all made contact with Yylfordt.

IG:"Damn, if I continue fighting the way I am I could die" Yylfordt then put his Zanapkuto in front of himself.

IG:"Skewer,Del Toro" Smoke burst from the Zanpakuto covering almost everything in front of Rose. Then out of the smoke appeared Yylfordt in his released form.

IG:"Ready,Brother?" Yylfordt then charged at Rose.

Battle Mode Off!

With Ichigo and Shinji...

"So Which of you two is the strongest?",the figure asked them.

Then the figure suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo getting ready to gut him. Klang! Ichigo had blocked the figure's punch.

"You seem like the stronger one",the figure said.

"Shawlong",the figure called.

"Yes?",the 11th Arrancar Shawlong Qufang appeared before the figure.

"Take care of the other one, and do it somewhere far away, I don't want either of you interfering with this fight",the figure said.

"Of course",Shawlong replied.

Both Shawlong and Shinji disappeared.

With Shinji... (in the area where Ichigo fought Ikakku)

"Who are you?",Shawlong asked Shinji.

"Does it matter?",Shinji asked Shawlong.

"Good Point",Shawlong replied.

Both of them just stood their everything suddenly became quiet.

Battle Mode On!

SH&SQ:"Shunpo/Sonido" Both did their respective speed techinques and clashed swords while flying in the air.

Shinji went for a vertical slash to try to cut Shawlong however Shawlong stopped it with his own sword.

Both began slashing at each other like crazy, both of their swords connecting many times.

Then both started using Shunpo/Sonido like crazy.

Shinji ended up beung the faster one appearing behind Shawlong.

SH: "Bakudo #61:Rikujōkōrō" Shinji Summoned six thin, but wide, beams of light that slammed into Shawlong's midsection, holding him in place.

SH: "Hado #4:Byakurai" Shinji fired a bolt of lightning from his fingertip into Shawlong's ribs.

SQ:"You're quite powerful" Shawlong was in extreme pain.

SH:"And you're not, so stop being so damn proper" Shinji put bothof his hands forward,palms facing outwards.

SH:"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado #63:Raikōhō" Shinji then fired a wave of yellow energy at Shawlong hiting him dead-on.

SQ:Cough,Cough The beams of light were gone but the damage was done to Shawlong.

SQ:"Snip,Tijireta" Smoke covered the place and Shawlong appeared out of it in his released form.

SH:"I'm still not impressed" Shinji then was getting ready to cast another kido.

SH:"Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudo #75:Gochūtekkan" Shinji Summoned five incredibly tall and thick pillars to pin Shawlong to the ground.

After Shawlong was still pinned to the ground Shinji walked up to him.

SH:"This is the end. Hado #90:Kurohitsugi" Shawlong was encased in a large black box of black energy. Blood then started pooring out of the black box.

SH:"Ow! My arm! That's the last time I'm using a Hado in the 90's without the Incantation. Shinji's arm is gonna be disabled for a while.

??:"That was amazing, niño" Another arrancar suddenly appeared.

SH:"Who the hell are you?"

DADS: "I am the 103rd Arrancar Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio" Dordonii flamboyantly made his appearance.

SH:"What the? Anyways, 103rd? I thought they only go up to double-digits!"

DADS:"There's an exception for certain Arrancar they are called the Privaron Espada"

SH:"Privaron?"

DADS:"The Espada who were replaced by the new Espada"

SH:"Damn it, if I had known there was such a thing I would've been more prepared" Shinji thought to himself.

DADS:"But anyways the only reason I am here is because I was also assigned to this mission and so were the other two Privaron"

SH:"Other two? Whatever I don't care what do you want with me?"

DADS:"I wanted to fight you after seeing what you did to the 11th there, but I can't take you lightly so I will be going all-out"

SH:"Oh no,I might have to use my mask,I don't like using my full power against Non-Espadas"

DADS:"Rotate,Giralda" Smoke then appeard(Get used to it cause they do this for every released form) and then Dordonii came out of the smoke in his release form.

DADS:"Show me your full power,niño" Dordonii then sent a cyclone snake foot flying towards Shinji.

SH:"Crap" Shinji got knocked the crap out of by the cyclone.

DADS:"Come on, the battle is no fun if you're holding back" Dordonii then sent the cyclone snakes flying towards Shinji.

DADS:"Use your true power,niño!" The cyclone snakes connected with Shinji.

SH:"Fine, but remember you asked for it!" Shinji then raised his hand to his face.

SH:"Get ready"

Battle mode off!

With Arturo...

Battle Mode On!

Y:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yammy's arm had been torn off by Arturo.

AP:"Garganta" Arturo opened a Garganta and threw Yammy's arm in it, grabbed Yammy and threw him in it too.

AP:"Finally,I was tired of seeing his face" Arturo started walking away and then noticed that the Garganta was still open and then someone popped out of it.

??:"You must be the one we're looking for"

AP:"Who in the world are you?"

CT:"I am Cirucci Tunderwitch the 105th Arrancar"

CT:"I'll make you- Arturo jumped right in front of her and threw her into the wall.

AP:"For someone who's speaks high and mighty you sure don't seem to be all that"

CT:"You bastard, I hate it when someone attacks me while I'm talking.

AP:"Really?"

CT:"Yeah it's-" Arturo punched her in the face.

AP:"It's what?" Arturo picked on her.

CT:"I'm going to-" Arturo punched her in the gut and then blasted her with a Bala.

AP:"You just keep falling for it don't you" Arturo then stomped on her head and then punted her.

CT:"How dare you"

AP:"Little Darling,are you just now getting this entire fight?"

CT:"That's it I'm going to kill you"

CT:"Rip Off,Golondrina" Smoke appeared from her zanpakuto and then Cirucci appeared from the smoke in her released form.

AP:"Please if I could rip that idiot's arm off, what makes you think I can't kill you easily in your released state?"

CT:"Prepare to die" Cirucci then appeared in front of Arturo slashing at him with her claws.

AP:"Pathetic" Arturo dodged every last attempt at slashing him with the claws.

CT:"Damn you why won't you die?" Cirucci then discarded her wings and claws to stop using up so much reiatsu trying to attack Arturo. And then she used her tail to gather reiatsu and pointed the tail at Arturo.

AP:"Cero" Arturo fired a cero at her tail and severed it from the rest of her body.

AP:"Little Darling,Welcome to the Show,You're a Failure Played in Stereo" Arturo then impaled her on his Forearm sword.

CT:"You son of a-"

AP:"Be quiet" Arturo twisted the sword in her body more and then tossed her off the sword. Cirucci was laying there dead.

AP:"Another weakling, oh well I've got to find those shards before I meet that Substitute Boy again"

Battle Mode Off!

With Chad...

Battle Mode On!

C&T::"Hah!" Tesla connected his sword with Chad's Brazo Derecho Del Gigante.(The First One)  
T:"Not Bad But you're not strong enough to land an actual blow on me"

C:"Then I guess I had better get stronger" Chad raised his arm transforming it into it's next stage of power.

C:"This is my improved Brazo Derecho Del Gigante.(The Second One)"  
T:"I don't see much of a difference" Tesla then tried to cut Chad, but Chad countered by grabbing Tesla's sword before it hit him and then tossed him into the wall.

C:"Do you see one now?"

T:"Cero!" Tesla then shot a cero towards Chad. but Chad suddenly appeared right next to Tesla,grabbed his arm and then punched him with his Human Fist sending him flying into another wall.

T:"Was that Sonido?"

C:"Yes"  
T:"How does a human know Sonido?"

C:"The one called Muguruma in the Vizard did. Since the vizard where looking for Ichigo we eventually came across them and while waiting for their Senkaimon to open I was practicing while waiting. And then Muguruma noticed that my arm was reminiscent of a hollow's powers. So being the CQC(Close Quarters Combat) Specialist of the group he trained me in using hollow powers and bringing out the true power of my arm."

T:"A hollow's powers? Well either way it doesn't matter. You're life will end here."

C:"That's a bold claim"

With Kensei...

KM:"Take this!" Kensei then threw a fire ball at Gantenbainne and hit him.

GM:"Good job, but you're still going to have to do better than that!" Gantenbainne shook off the fire and then threw a few punches at Kensei connecting with a few hits.

Kensei then jumped forward attacking with his combat-knife zanpakuto trying to slash at Gantenbainne.

Gantenbainne then punched Kensei in the face.

GM:"Uno" Gantenbainne then punched Kensei in the gut.

GM:"Dos" Gantenbainne Then threw 97 Punches hitting Kensei with them all.

GM:"Cien" Gantenbainne threw the last punch flattening Kensei into the ground.

KM:"I'm not done." Kensei got back up,charged at Gantenbainne and then punched him into the gut,flipped over his shoulders,kneed him into the back, slammed both of his fists into Gantenbainne's head and finished with a fire ball to the face,

GM:"It seems both of us are evenly matched."

KM:"And?"

GM:"Dragra" Smoke appeared and Gantenbainne came out of it in his released state.

KM:"What the?"

GM:"Dios, ruego nos perdone" Gantenbainne then put both of his hands together and shot an enormous beam of energy at Kensei.

Kensei put his hand over his face and then the blast hit him.

With Chad...

C:"El Directo" The flanges on Chad's arm opened up and he punched Tesla in the gut while reiatsu from the punch flew through Tesla's body.

T:"Crap, how can you?" Tesla fell on the ground.

C:"Look's like you've lost your will to fight"

T:"No I can still win"

T:"Crush,Verruga" Smoke appeared out of the smoke came Tesla in his true form.  
C:"What did you?"

T:"Die" Tesla' fist came down on Chad.

C:"I won't die so easily." Chad transformed his Right Arm to it's last form and blocked Tesla's fist.

T:"What?"

C:"Abuelo's spirit flows through my right arm,that's why this is the true form of my arm, it's meant to protect. While my left arm is meant to attack. Chad transformed his left arm.

C:"Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo & Brazo Derecho Del Gigante(Final Form)"

T:"It won't matter I'll still kill you"

C:"Is that right?"  
T:"Get ready" Tesla knocked Chad into the air by punching him upwards. Then jumped after him. Tesla was then above Chad in the air and attacked

with one fist,Chad blocked it with his Right Arm and now Tesla punched Chad in his body while they were both falling about 20 Feet

above the ground.

T:"If you blocked the second punch you might have won."

C:"No this was the only way to finish the fight quick enough.

T:"Huh?" Chad reversed the positions and now he was above Tesla.

C:"La Muerte" Chad punched Tesla in the face with his Left Arm and then released skull-shaped energy blast. And then Tesla was sent   
flying into the ground and then creating a crater. Chad landed safely on his feet.

C:"Adios" Tesla was in the crater. Dead.

With Uryu...

UI:"Kojaku(The first bow) hasn't been working since he went into his released form.So I guess I'll have to use my new bow." Uryu then stood on one of the street walls and then pulled out the cross to change the bow.

UI:"This is my new bow,Ginrei Kojaku" Uryu readied his bow to fire.

UI:"It's firing rate is 1200!" Uryu then relentlessly fired arrows into Nakeem until he was dead.

With Ichigo...

IK:"Hah" Ichigo slashed Grimmjow down the middle in his BanKai. And it cut him.(amazing ain't it?)

GJ:"Crap! How are you this powerful?"

IK:"That training with Yoruichi payed off"

GJ:"Damn you!" For those of you now tuning in Grimmjow is really beaten up. So get ready for the next thing.

IK:"Is that all you got?"

GJ:"You want me to answer that question?"

IK:"Let's see you try."

GJ:"Grind,Pantera!" Out of the smoke appeared Grimmjow appeared in his released form.

IK:"What the?"

GJ:"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

IK:"The sound waves!"

GJ:"This is what you wanted right Shinigami" Grimmjow appeared in front of Ichigo slamming him into the ground. Then he cut up Ichigo with his claws. Slammed him into the wall.

And finally threw Ichigo into the air.

GJ:"Gran Rey Cero!" Grimmjow fired a giant cero at Ichigo and it connected.

GJ:"That all you got?"

IK:"You want me to answer that question?"

GJ:"Let's see you try"

IK:"You asked for it" Ichigo put his hand in front of his face.

With Ikakku...

IM:"Ban Kai" A tornado surrounded Ikkaku and then Ikkaku appeared in his BanKai.

EL:"It's a Bankai?" Edrad is in his released form too.

IM:"Yep Yep. This is my BanKai.Ryumon Hozukimaru!"

EL:"That really is something isn't it?"

IM:"Don't give me any compliments.After all I have yet to release any reiatsu that's worthy of any praise."

IM:"You can praise me WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!" Ikkaku jumped into the air. Edrad tried to punch him but Ikkaku cut his hand. And then Ikkaku appeared above Edrad  
and slammed his Spade into Edrad's arm.

EL:"Guh" Edrad got Ikkaku off him by shooting fire out of his arm.

EL:What Power...! His BanKai doesn't incorporate any Special Powers related to Kido nor has it raised his speed or defensive capabilities! All he's got going for him is that ridiculous power! His sheer destructive capability is insane! But since he's overloaded solely with power like that it should also mean he's fragile under pressure! I still have a chance! What do I have to fear? Before he slashes my arm again ... I'll raise my power to a level above his... And crush him to pieces!!!!!!!!!!! Since it's strength vs strength... There's no reason I should lose!! But it's strange that Zanpakuto

it's like the reiatsu keeps going up? Ikkaku was spinning around the spade's and guan while Edrad was thinking this.

IM:"So it looks like ya finally noticed. As you can see I treat Hozukimaru a lot different from you guys. You just let it sleep except when you wanna release it. That's why whether it's cutting my enemy or getting cut if you force it to awaken at any given time stuff like that becomes harder to do. Thisa guy has had his eyes open from the very start. The crest is slowly filling up and when it's finally completed that's when Ryumon Hozukimaru has reached it's maximum destructive capabilities!! Ikkaku was done spinning it when the crest had finally reached full.

IM:"Let's Go!"

Both of them charged at each other at full power and slammed into each other releasing their reiatsu and making a cloud of smoke on impact.

And out of the smoke Ikkaku was revealed to be the winner. And Edrad was dead.

TBC...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If you want to find the released forms look for them on google. And the next chapter is probably gonna be longer. \

R&R Please!

Disclaimer: DevilKingBaal does not own Bleach or any of it's characters. 


	12. The Mascaron Drive

Time For Chapter Numero 12!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 12:The Mascaron Drive

Battle Mode On!

With Mayuri and Nemu...

MK:"Nemu take care of the other Arrancar please.

NK:"Yes Mayuri-Sama

SF:"This little girl thinks she can take all of us? Nemu began running towards them and they in turn did the same. Nemu made attmepts at striking them with hand-to-

fighting but that didn't work. Suddenly all of the arrancar cornered her.

MK:"Nemu I'll make a new body for you but I need you to evacuate the one you're in.

NK:"Yes Mayuri-Sama"

MK:"And for an effective evacuation technique we must make you go "boom"! Mayuri snapped his fingers.

NK:BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nemu turned into an explosion incinerating anything near her. Then her gikongan rolled to

Mayuri's feet and then he picked it up. And put it in his coat.

MK:"Don't worry Nemu you'll be in a new body in no time. As soon as I deal with this man.

???:"What was that?"

MK:"What that was is many explosives in that body. And they were all on a microscopic level.

???:"Impressive"

MK:"By the way what is your name?"

???:"There is no merit in lying about my name so... My name is Szayel Aporro Granz. I am the Octava Espada."

MK:"An Espada? Arrancar,Arrancar,Arrancar! Hueco Mundo holds many treasures in it. But why would one of those treasures show up here?"

SAG:"By the way have you seen a Turquoise Haired Man? He has deathly pale skin, and his eyes hold a large amount of killing intent in them.

MK:"I don't have to give you that information."

SAG:"Then I'll have to persuade you to give me that information."  
MK:"Try me"

SAG:"With Pleasure"

MK:"Rip,Ashisogi Jizo"

SAG:"Sonido"

MK:"Where did he- SHUK" Mayuri had been stabbed from behind by Szayel.

MK:"Wow that was close, I might've died if you had succeeded." Mayuri had appeared a few feet behind Szayel. It turns out all Szayel cut was the Captain's robe Mayuri had abandoned

currently.

SAG:"How did you do that?"

MK:"Shunpo"

SAG:"Good Timing, but this fight isn't over yet!"

MK:"Of Course!"

MK&SAG:"Shunpo!/Sonido! Both clashed their swords together. And then began unleashing all hell. Mayuri and Szayel locked swords again and again

until Mayuri finally sliced Szayel's left arm. And then it became paralyzed. Szayel could no longer move his arm for now.

SAG:"What is this?"

MK:"My Ashisogi Jizo paralyzes whatever it cuts as long as it's living.

SAG:"That's rather useful. But...

SAG:"Cero!" The red beam shot out of Szayel's mouth severing Mayuri's left arm.

MK:"Damn it! Oh well,better use that serum."

SAG:"He healed his arm back."

MK:"There's plenty more in store."

With Kenpachi...

KLANG Kenpachi and Nnoitra locked their swords together in battle.

KZ:"Not bad"

NJ:"I wouldn't be talking" Both Kenpachi and Nnoitra were panting.

KZ:"I think... against you,,,, I can fight... without any restraints at all!" Kenpachi ripped off his eyepatch.His reiatsu was flowing madly.

NJ:"What is that?"

KZ:"My eyepatch restrains my reiatsu,I only rip it off when I want to go all out."

NJ:"I feel so honored"

KZ:"You should cause you'll be on the ground in a moment. DEAD!

NJ:"That's a bold claim!"

KZ:"Hah! Kenpachi cut Nnoitra down his chest. Nnoitra was bleeding badly.

NJ:"GASP! How much power did you have stored?"

KZ:"Enough." Kenpachi rushed forward and kept on cutting Nnoitra.

NJ:"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

KZ:"Come on enjoy the fight!" Kenpachi yelled while still slicing Nnoitra.

KZ:"This is the end!" Kenpachi did an upward power slash and sent Nnoitra flying in the air with the reiatsu skull trailing after him.

NJ:"How did you?" Nnoitra then fell making a samll crater.

KZ:"You're still alive after that,huh?" Kenpachi then left the area.

With Mayuri...

MK&SAG:"Ban!/Sip!"

MK&SAG:"Kai!/Fornicaras! Mayuri summoned his Bankai and Szayel went into his true form.

MK:"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo

MK:"You've lost!"

SAG:"How?"

MK:"Just sit and watch!" Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo started spraying the poison from its mouth.

SAG:"What is this?"

MK:"You just breathed in poison that was made from my blood!"

SAG:"What?!"

MK:"I was hoping to study you but you would become a nuisance."

SAG:"Have to find an antidote!"

MK:"There's one in the 12th Division Labs,but you'll die before you can get there!"

SAG:"Garganta! I'll go right into it and find the antidote"

MK:Go ahead and try!

SAG:"I-"

MK:"No you won't" Mayuri had stabbed Szayel with his reformed Shi Kai.

SAG:"You bastard!"

MK:"Goodbye Szayel Aporro Granz"

SAG:"Damn it!" Szayel fell on the ground. Dead from the poison.

With Orihime...

OI:"..."

??:"..."

??:"Are you a hollow?"

??:"Who are you?"

BK:"6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and who would you be?"

US:"Ulquiorra Schiffer the Cuatro Espada"

BK:"You're an Espada? So that means you're a hollow"

US:"I don't like dealing with Trash so leave me alone"

BK:"I can not do that. my duty as a Shinigami prevents me from ignoring a Hollow in the Seireitei"

US:"Woman go hide somewhere safe"

BK:"Scatter.SenbonZakura" The blades then attacked Ulquiorra hitting him point blank.

US:"What was that? That felt like a bunch of flies buzzing around me"

BK:"SenbonZakura didn't work?! Fine I have to use my next level of power"

US:"Like it matters"

BK:"Ban Kai SenbonZakura Kageyoshi" The millions of blades then engulfed Ulquiorra.

US:"That was essentially the same thing"

BK:"Senkei SenbonZakura Kageyoshi The sword cage then surrounded Ulquiorra and Byakuya.

US:"That's Unique"

BK:"This is Sen-"

US:"I don't care, just hurry up"

BK:"Fine" Byakuya then sent one sword after another on Ulquiorra but none hit him.

US:"That would've probably hurt if that had hit me"

BK:"Maybe this will"

BK:"SenbonZakura Shukei Hakuteiken" Byakuya charged toward Ulquiorra and slashed him with the blade. And he actually cut Ulquiorra.

US:"That's a feat worthy of praise" Ulquiorra walked towards Byakuya while his chest was bleeding.

Minutes Later...

US:"Time to end it all"

OI:"No stop,don't kill him!"  
US:"I doubt you know this man"

OI:"I don't care I don't want to see someone die before my very eyes!"

US:"And what will you do?"

OI:"I'll kill myself!"

US:"Fine" Ulquiorra dropped Byakuya on the ground.

US:"Now let's go"

OI:"Yes sir"

US:"What're these? Ulquiorra found two Sokyoku shards on the groud and picked them up.

With Rose...

R:"Being that huge makes you a big bullseye" Rose pointed his finger at Yylfordt's head and Rose has his mask on now.

R:"Cero" The Cero went straight through Yylfordt's brain and out the other side

R:Bullseye" Yylfordt was dead.(Obviously)

With Kensei...

KM:"Prepare to be incinerated" Kensei has his mask on now.

KM:"Sonido" Kensei appeared in front of Gantenbainne and blast him with the fire ball incinerating him.

KM:"Incineration"

With Shinji...

SH:"Remeber I'm not responsible for what happens next" Shinji slashed Dordonii down his middle killing him.

DADS:"Thank you,niño"

SH:"Don't call me niño"

With Ichigo...

IK&GJ:"Getsuga Tensho!/Desgarrón! Ichigo in his mask used his most powerful attack while Grimmjow did the same. Both were on the ground almost

almost dead. Ichigo's mask and BanKai disappearing and Grimmjow's Pantera. Both of them passed out.

IK:"I guess it's a tie"

GJ:"I guess so"

US:"Hello Grimmjow"

GJ:"Ulquiorra?!"

US:"Yes it's me, woman heal him"

OI:"Yes sir"

IK:"Inoue! What are you doing?!"  
US:"Did this boy defeat you?"

GJ:"Actually we tied"

US:"Amazing and this kid is still alive" Orihime had finished up healing Grimmjow.

GJ:"I feel much better now"

US:"Woman heal the kid too"

OI:"Yes Sir"

GJ:"Why are you healing him?"

US:"I'm being a good sport"

GJ:"Never saw you as the type to help someone"  
US:"I'm not, but seeing as you tied with him he still deserves to live I guess"

GJ:"I guess so I want to fight him again"

US:"Not right now Grimmjow, we have to find that Arrancar for Aizen"

GJ:"Screw Aizen"

US:"Listen Grimmjow we should do what Aizen says. For Now."

GJ:"I like where this is going, continue"

US:"After we obtain the arrancar we're going to rebel against Aizen"

GJ:"You think it'll work?"

US:"We're much more powerful than he is, in our sealed forms, and if worst comes to worst we'll just use our released forms"

GJ:"What about that Kyoka Suigetsu?"

US:"I'll just use a new Cero I invented"

GJ:"Is this Cero like an Atom Bomb by any chance?"  
US:"Yes it is in Laymen's Terms"

GJ:"Good now let's go find the arrancar"

US:"Woman we're leaving!"

OI:"Yes sir"

IK:"Inoue wait,what are you doing?!"

IK:"Inoue if you're under their control-"

US:"Do you want to live boy?"

IK:"What?!"

US:"I suggest you hold your tongue or I will kill you"

IK:"You had Inoue heal me,I'm pretty sure-"

US:"You can take me?"

US:"Let me give you a warning Grimmjow is Sexta and I'm Cuatro and you just tied with Grimmjow, so who do you think you'd have a better chance against?"

US:"Garganta"

IK:"Damn it! You're not going to leave here!"

US:"Goodbye Boy" Ulquiorra,Grimmjow, and Orhime had stepped into the Garganta and then it closed.

IK:"Damn it!"

With Nnoitra...

NJ:"Can't move!"

US:"Really Nnoitra?" Ulquiorra,Grimmjow,and Orihime had appeared out of the Garganta.

NJ:"Oh hey Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, little help?"  
US:"Woman"

OI:"Yes sir"

NJ:"So did you guys find him?" Nnoitra was being healed by Orihime.

GJ:"No we haven't,sadly" Nnoitra was fully healed.

NJ:"If you don't mind me asking who is this girl?"

US:"The girl we were looking for"

NJ:"Really, and she's your pet I take it?"

US:"Disgusting"

NJ:"I'm so jealous Ulquiorra,I wish I could look over this Pet-Sama"

GJ:"Come on Nnoitra let's go find that Arrancar" All of them went into the Garganta.

With Szayel...

All of them came out of them came out of the Garganta only to find Szayel's Corpse.

NJ:"This isn't good."

OI:"I'll get to healing him"

GJ:"She can resurrect people?"

US:"She violates the realm of god"

GJ:"Taht's a useful ability"

NJ:"We should keep after the rebellion on Aizen"

GJ:"Nnoitra knew before me?"  
US:"He pesters me alot"

NJ:"Hey we can't be friends?"

US:"With someone like you as a friend who needs enemies?"

NJ:"Exactly"

SAG:"Hello everyone"

SAG:"When are we gonna get to the rebellion on Aizen?"

GJ:"Szayel knew about it before me?"

NJ:"I told him"

GJ:"I thought we tell Szayel last and never tell the old man anything!"

GJ:"Does everyone else know?!"

NJ:"The old man and the "Commander" Don't"

GJ:"Well that's natrual"

US:"Let's go"

GJ:"This is so annoying" Into the Gaganta!

With Yammy...

Y:"Damn it! Damn it! Little Snot, ripping off my arm!"

NJ:Lost your arm Yammy?"

Y:"Shut up Nnoitra!"

US:"You know what to do"

OI:"Yes" Orihime healed his arm.(What more do you want?)

Y:"My arm! She's a hell of a lot more useful than we are at healing!"

GJ:"Yammy did you find another Unfamiliar Arrancar?"

Y:"You mean that pale skinned brat?"  
SAG:"Did he have Turquoise hair?"  
Y:"Yeah why?"

GJ:"You moron! We were supposed to catch him!"

Y:"Oh really?"

NJ:"Just find his reiatsu, oh wait that's right you suck at sensing reiatsu!"

AP:"Who are you all?"

Y:"It's him!"

US:"Is your name, Arturo Plateado?"

AP:"Who's asking?"

US:"Sosuke Aizen"

AP:"I remember that name, but back then he was a 5th Seat, but he did help throw a wrench into my plans! I want nothing to do with him!"

US:"What if we made a deal?"

AP:"Not interested"

US:"We could simply kill you,but we're giving you a chance"

AP:"What's the deal?"

US:"Recognize these?" Ulquiorra showed Arturo the two pieces of the Sokyoku he picked up earlier from Byakuya.

AP:"Are you bribing me with two shards? Help me find thm all and then it's a deal"

US:"Fine"

NJ:"By the way here's another one"

AP:"How did you find one?"

NJ:"That idiot Kenpachi dropped it during the fight because he was enjoying it so much"

US:"Really?"

SAG:"I'm sensing three powerful reiatsus at that giant hill."

AP:"Sokyoku Hill?"

SAG:"Yeah I think so"

AP:"I'll be right back" Arturo went into his own Garganta to the Sokyoku Hill.

At the Sokyoku Hill...

IK:"Yoruichi did you need me here for something?"

YS:"Yes I did you idiot!" Yoruichi kicked Ichigo in the face.

IK:"What the hell was that for?!"  
YS:"I didn't tell you the story about the Senakimon!"  
IK:"Of course you did-" Another kick to the face.

YS:"Think Ichigo, would the Head Captain do that?!"  
IK:"Now that I think about it,no!"

YS:"Ichigo you should know it's an imposter after knowing me so well" Yourichi seductively said to Ichigo.

IK:"Yoruichi not here! Not right now! Anyways I think Inoue's being controlled by Hollows"

YS:"Orihime?"

IK:"Yeah I saw her with a Hollow earlier doing everything he told her to do"

YS:"Did he look human?"  
IK:"Yeah"

YS:"Must've been an Arrancar"

TH:"I bet it was"

YS:"Toshiro come here" Yoruichi asked sweetly.

TH:"What Yoruichi?"

YS:"You're an idiot!" Yoruichi did a karate chop to his head.

TH:"What did I do?"

YS:"A Super Healing Kido?"

TH:"And?"

YS:"That's gotta be one of the oldest tricks in the books"

TH:"What do you mean?"  
YS:"Momo was hurt, but suddenly some new ray of hope appears?"

TH:"I should've thought it through"

AP:"Shinigami are such idiots"

YS:"You're telling me? Wait who-"

YS:"Arturo Plateado" Yoruichi looked up seeing Arturo hovering above the giant hole Ichigo put in the giant post for the Sokyoku.

(The one where Ichigo stopped the Sokyoku and did the Reiatsu Pillar thing)

AP:"Do I know you?"

YS:"No but my family knows you, does the name Shihoin ring a bell?"

AP:"It's very faint but yes I remember that name"

YS:"Good,cause you're about to be killed by one"

AP:"So you think"

IK:"You!

AP:"Negacion Field!" Arturo's Negacion had increased in size because of the Sokyoku shards.

IK:"You bastard!"

AP:"I'll be taking the rest of the shards of the Sokyoku" Arturo jumped down and took everyone's shards.

AP:"Finally I obtained all of the shards! Now form together to create the Sokyoku once again!" The shards formed together and a thick smoke covered Arturo.

AP:"Hmmmm,this doesn't feel bad, it's in its sealed form but thats fine" Arturo was holding the sokyoku in its Halberd form.

AP:"Wheet-Woo Arturo whistled in amazement at the amount of reiatsu the Sokyoku had.

AP:"Now let's try a Cero with this thing" Arturo turned in the direction of the cliff. Flew about 10 Feet above the ground and...

AP:"Cero" Arturo blasted a giant hole in the side of the cliff.

AP:"Nice,nice"

AP:"Now let's try you three" Arturo turned towards Toshiro,Yoruichi, and Ichigo,

AP:"Cero" The Cero went flying towards the three. And it had hit all three of them.

IK:"Damn you!"

AP:"It seems the negacion wore off faster than I expected."

YS:"Damn it!"

AP:"Now let's see if the Seireitei can survive one at full power!" Arturo turned towards the Seireitei opened his mouth and...

YH:Don't!"  
AP:"Cero!" Arturo fired a giant Cero towards the Seireitei.

BK:"Ban Kai SenbonZakura Kageyoshi" The Millions of Cherry Blossoms came out of nowhere and stopped the Cero and then went after Arturo.

AP:"What?!" The Cherry Blossoms attacked Arturo surrounding him and then slammed him into the ground.

RA:"Ban Kai Hihio Zabimaru! Hikotsu Taiho!" Hihio Zabimaru fired a dense blast of red spiritual energy from its mouth. And it hit Arturo.

HY:"Akeiro Hisagomaru" Hanataro sot a gaint blast from Akeiro Hisagomaru thnaks to healing Byakuya's Wound and Ichigo,Toshiro and

Yoruichi's injuries.

KZ:"Hello! You seem strong,I guess I don't have to use restraints against you!" Kenpachi then did the same thing he did with Nnoitra, uppercutting Arturo with the Reiatsu Skull behind.

YS:"Shunko!" Yoruichi caught the falling Arturo with a Shunko fist. blasting him towards Toshiro.

TH:"Ban Kai Daiguren Hyorinmaru! Ryusenka! Toshiro Stabbed Arturo freezing him in the process.

IK:"Ban Kai Tensa Zangetsu! I'm gonna kill you in one shot! Ichigo summoned his mask and then dashed towards the frozen Arturo. And stabbed him out of the ice dragging him

towards the edge of the cliff.

IK:"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo slashed Arturo following up with a Getsuga Tensho. Arturo was sent flying off the cliff hundreds of feet to the

ground with the Sokyoku.

IK:"When did you guys get here?" Ichigo called back his mask.

BK:"A while ago"

HY:"I lead them here after sensing that enormous reiatsu"

KZ:"Seems like you've become stronger Ichigo"

IK:"Later Kenpachi,we have to see if that guy is still alive!"

With Arturo in his crater...

AP:"..."

US:"Looks like you could use some help"

OI:"I'll get to it"

AP:"Thank you"

US:"Let's go"

With Ichigo and gang...

IK:"Let's hurry!" Toshiro suddenly sensed a familiar reiatsu at the 3rd Division Barracks.

TH:"I'll meet up with you guys later"

IK:"You sure"

TH:"Yeah" Toshiro vanished.

Night Time...

At The 3rd Division Barracks (Where Toshiro fought Gin)...

IK(Izuru Kira): Why are you here? The figure threw Izuru across the floor.

MH(Momo Hinamori):"Why are you here?"

TH:"Yes Gin why are you here? Toshiro appeared with Matsumoto suddenly.

RM:"Explain yourself"

GI:"I came here just to see you two again, Toshiro-Kun and Rangiku" Gin in his new outfit mocked them.

With Komamura(In the Area where Aizen's Supposed Corpse was found by a screaming Momo)

SK:"Check over there then"

??:"Good to see you again Komamura my old friend" A figure appeared before Komamura in his new outfit and hairstyle.

SK:"Tosen, why did you come back?"

KT:"You'll find out soon"

With Ichigo and the Vizard(At the Sokyoku Hill)...

IK:"So we split up, and I remained here to see if he comes back here"

SH:"Ichigo, we found you"

HS:"Where the hell were you?!"  
KM:"It was a pain to find you"

LY:"Good to see you again"

HU(Hachi):"You might need us for support"

R:"Always good to see one of our own again"

L:"Just like"

R:"Spoil and you DIE!"  
M:"Berry-Tan!"

IK:"Good to see some allies again"

??:"I suppose it would be Ichigo-Kun" A figure appeared on cthe cliff.

IK:"AIZEN!"

SH:"Aizen huh?"

SA:"Oh hello, Hirako" Aizen replied in his new outfit and hairdo.

IK:"I'll make you pay for what you did!"

SA:"Don't say that Ichigo-Kun it makes you seem weak"

IK:"BanKai!"

SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME PLOT TWIST!

With Toshiro vs Gin...

TH:"Sit Upon the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro fired the giant Ice/Water Dragon towards GIn.

GI:"Shoot To Kill, Shinso" Gin fired Shinso at the Dragon destroying it.

TH:"Gin you missed the other five above you" Gin looked above himself to see five more Dragons coming after him.

GI:"I warn you Toshiro-Kun, this rain is deadly"

TH:"Huh?"

GI:"Rain,Galisazame" Gin pointed Shinso to the sky and it rained out swords on the Dragons destroying them with water falling on land.

TH:"How?"

GI:"Did you ask something?"

GI:"I'm sorry to say this but you can't win"

TH:"Why?"

GI:"Because you would need your BanKai to beat me,but the Temperature wold probably kill Momo, especially since she hasn't recovered yet"

GI:"And there's also the fact that she doesn't care about you as much as she does Aizen"

TH:"what did you say?"

GI:"Momo,Captain Aizen is at the Sokyoku, I've been controlling him the entire time, but if you kill Toshiro, I would gladly let him go"

MH:"What? Really?"

TH:"Momo, don't he's lying!"

GI:"See how she pretty much jumped at the chance!"

MH:"You mean that-"

GI:"Of course he's not under my control,if anyone's under anyone's command I'm under his command"

GI:"I'll say what you know Toshiro-Kun, compared to Aizen-Sama you will always be the lone flower"

GI:"Shoot to Kill, Shinso" Gin shot Shinso at Toshiro impaling him in the right side of his body. And pinning him against the wall.

RM:"Captain!"

MH:"GASP Suddenly all of Momo's memories of Toshiro came flashing back.(I know it's corny but please deal with it!)

MH:"Hitsugaya-Kun!"

GI:"I'm sorry Toshiro-Kun, I wished we could've been friends but that wouldn't work out"

TH:"Ban Kai"

GI:"Huh?"

MH:"Snap, Tobiume!" Momo fired a Tobiume fire ball out of Tobiume. But Gin dodged it while pulling out Shinso from Toshiro.

RM:"Growl,Haineko!" Matsumoto fired the ash at Gin and he quickly dodged it.

TH:"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

GI:"What the?"

TH:"Ryusenka!" Toshiro jumped and stabbed Gin and slammed him into the ground.

GI:"You got me,but this fight's over"

TH:"You're right Gin it is!"

RM:"Hinamori get far away!"

MH:"Alright"

TH:Sennen Hyoro!" Suddenly pillars of ice sprang from the water from earlier. And then started closing in on Gin.

GI:"This ain't good"

GI:"Shoot-"

TH:"Ryusenka" Toshiro stabbed Gin in the arms freezing them as well.

GI:"What?!"

TH:"Goodbye Gin Ichimaru!"

CRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gin appeared out of the ice pillars completely frozen. Then Toshiro walked up to him and slammed his sword into the Gin ice statue. Shattering Gin ice pieces everywhere.

TH:"It's Over"

TH:"Hahahahahaahah" Toshiro happily laughed. And then passed out while Daiguren Hyorinmaru started disappearing.

RM:"He's losing blood! Quick get him to the 4th Division Sickbay!

MH:"Toshiro!"

RM:"He'll be fine. He may look like a kid, but he's too stubborn to act childish."

With Komamura vs Tosen...

SK&KT:"Ban Kai!"

SK:"Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō !"

KT:"Enma Kōrogi!"

SK:"Great,His BanKai,I hate to do this, but I have to think like Zaraki"

KT:"Goodbye Old Friend" Tosen stabbed Komamura in his side.And then Komamura grabbed Suzumushi and gained all of his senses back.

SK:"Goodbye,Old Friend" Komamura stabbed Tosen and then Tengen stabbed Tosen downwards too,impaling Tosen.

SK:"I'm sorry,Tosen"

With The Vizard vs Aizen...

Every Vizard has their mask on!

IK:"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo in his Mask tried blasting Aizen with a Getsuga but it din't work.

SH:"Cero!" Shinji in his mask tried blasting Aizen with a cero but again it didn't work.

KM:"Crap everything we throw at him isn't working!"

HS:"We gotta think of some way to kill this baldy!"

M:"What if we corner him Berry-Tan?!" Mashiro with her mask on suggested.

IK:"That might work! But we ave to get him at the cliff!

R:"Hachi!"

HU:"Yes Sir!"

SA:"Hado #90:Kurohitsugi"

L:"No you don't, Cero!" Love blasted Aizen with a Cero. But Aizen abandoned the spell to dodge it.

IK:"Everyone don't let up!"

SH:"Right don't let up, go all out!"

HU:"Bakudo #99 Part 1:Kin!" Hachi had binded Aizen's arms with a spiritual fabric and iron shafts.

HU:"Time to stop him completely!"

HU:" First song: halting fabric Bakudo #99 Part 2:Bankin First Song! Aizen was covered from head to toe in a spiritual fabric.

HU:"Second song: hundred linked bolts Bakudo #99 Part 2:Bankin Second Song!" Aizen was then stabbed with numerous metal blades.

HU:"Final Song:great seal of 10,000 forbiddings Bakudo #99 Part 2:Bankin Final Song!" Aizen was then smashed with an immense metal cube.

IK:"Surround Him!" Aizen then broke out of the cube with a little blood on him.

SA:"Shatter-"  
IK:"SHUK" Ichigo had cut Aizen.

TV(The Vizard):SHUKS" The rest of the Vizard had cut Aizen fatally.

SA:"How?"

IK:"Where are your Menos now?"

IK:"We'l let you go, there's no use in stpping you seeing as your going to die from those gashes in your body" Aizen thn started running down the Sokyoku Hill.

With Aizen a few minutes later...

SA:"It was a mistake coming back" Aizen had been sitting down in pain in the alleyway.

SA:"But what happened to the Menos?"

US:"Allow me to explain"

SA:"Ulquiorra!

US:"Yes it is me"

SA:"You found the girl I presume?"

US:"Yes I did"

SA:"Good bring her here!"

US:"What does Grimmjow say all the time?"

US:"Oh that's right"

US:"Fuck you"

SA:"What did you say?"

US:"I'm not threatened by you"

US:"I ahve nothing more to gain by following you"

US:"What did you come here for anyway?"

SA:"I came here to assist you,but that was my mistake"

US:"Your fate would've been the same either way"  
SA:"What?!"  
US:"We had planned on rebelling against you"

SA:"How dare you?!"

US:"Hush!"

US:"Your death is coming, just sleep" Ulquiorra had stabbed Aizen's heart with his hand.

SA:"GAH"

US:"Farewell,Sosuke Aizen"

Minutes Later with Ulquiorra and Gang...

AP:"I've got one question why didn't a menos save Aizen?"

GJ:"We called them off"

AP:"Why?"

US:"We thought 20 Steps ahead of him"

AP:"Wow, I'm going to enjoy this group" Arturo opened a Garganta with the Sokyoku still in hand.(For those who were wondering where it was)

US:"Let's go back to Las Noches"  
US:Woman,let's go"

OI:"Yes Ulquiorra" All of them had walked through the Garganta to Las Noches.

TBC...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Don't complain on the fight please. I couldn't think of a Chuck Norris Epic fight so that's the best Aizen fight I could think of.

Anyways R&R The Next Chapter is the Last One

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Bleach Characters or the Series.


	13. The Ramifications

Time for the Final Chapter of the Ichigo Kurosaki,Lieutenant of the 13th Division Story!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Final Chapter: The Ramifications

"You entered the Seireitei illegally,you were banned and came back in, and you did more than enough damage fighting the Arrancar!",Old Man Yama yelled at Shinji and the Vizard.

"We get it",Shinji complained.

"Keep your hat on Hirako,I'm not finished!",Yamamoto yelled at him.

"But however I could let you back into the Seireitei based on your good deeds",Yamamoto told them with a smile.

"But what about the law?",Shinji asked him.

"I am the law now that the central 46 are dead, and I'm removing that law",Yamamoto told them.

"Thanks, Old Man",Shinji thanked him.

The Vizard then walked out of the room.

Outside...

"So how'd it go?", Ichigo asked Shinji.

"You'll be seeing us a lot more",Shinji told him.

"See ya around",Ichigo saw them off.

"Oh,Ichigo",Shinji made him aware.

"What?",Ichigo asked him.

"Welcome to the family, Brother",Shinji welcomed him.

In the Sickbay...

Toshiro was lying there on a bed resting.

"Will he be okay?",Momo asked the nurse.

"He'll be fine, jsut give him a while to recover",The Nurse told her.

"Hi,Captain!",Matsumoto walked in drunk.

"Rangiku quiet you'll wake him up!",Momo yelled.

"Too late",Toshiro told her waking up.

"Oh you woke him up!",Momo yelled at Matsumoto.

"How are you doing Momo?",Toshiro asked her.

"I should be asking you that!!!!",Mom yelled at him.

"Well I'm not concerned you more",Toshiro told her.

"Toshiro",Momosaid with tears in her eyes.

"It Captain Hitsugaya",Toshiro told her.

"Shut up Shiro-Chan!",Momo yelled crying.

"It's alright Bedwetter Momo",Toshiro said with a smile.

"Oh this'll be an interesting relationship",Matsumoto said randomly.

"Makes you wonder how you'll think of both of us in cosplay",Matsumoto said happily.

"Shut up Matsumoto!",Toshiro yelled her annoyed.

"Toshiro you're into cosplay?",Momo asked weirded out.

"It's not what you think!",Toshiro yelled.

"It's really fun Hinamori",Matsumoto told her.

"Don't corrupt her!",Toshiro yelled at Matsumoto.

"Then I'll do my best to please Shiro-Chan!",Momo said woth a determined look on her face.

"Wait a minute!",Toshiro yelled.

With Ikkaku and Yumichika walking down the Seireitei streets...

"Hahahhahahahah!",Yumichika laughed his ass off.

"What's so funny?",Ikkaku yelled at Yumichika.

"You acted so tough, and you came out looking more dead than your opponent!",Yumichika mocked him.

"So says the one looking more dead after-",Ikkaku was interrupted.

"You had better not finish that sentence!",Yumichika angrily yelled.

"Hahahahahahah it's so funny!",Ikkaku started laughing.

"Yumi-Kun!",Kiyone & Isane yelled for him.

"Coming!",Yumichika told them.

"Good luck!",Ikkaku told him.

"I'll kill you!",Yumichika yelled at him.

With Hanataro and Soi Fon...

"And then I attacked the Arrancar with my Akeiro Hisagomaru!",Hanataro told Soi Fon.

"Really so that's the only real help you did?",Soi Fon said with a smile.

"Yeah,pretty much",Hanataro told her disappointed.

"Oh well,my brave Taro-Kun can handle another round right?",Soi Fon said seductively.

"Of course!",Hanataro assured her.

With Kenpachi and Unohana...

"So you beat the Quinto Espada?",Unohana asked him drinking tea.

"Yeah, he was a fun opponent, but in the end he proved weaker than me",Kenpachi told her.

"Well you are powerful Ken-Kun",Unohana told him.

"I know, but I can't help but I can't help but feel I forgot something",Kenpachi told her.

With Yachiru...

"Kennnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Yachiru yelled.

With Ichigo,Rukia, and Yoruichi...

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK

"I wonder who's here",Ichigo said.

Ichigo slid open the door.

Ichigo saw a giant box in front of him.And then saw a note on the box and it said:

"Ichigo, open the box there's a prize inside"

"What does it say?",Rukia asked.

"It says there's a prize",Ichigo said.

Ichigo pulled the front of the box down with his hands.

"Ichigo-Sama!",Nemu hugged him in her new body.

"Ichigo are you okay?!",Rukia asked him.

"How do you like my new body Ichigo-Sama?",Nemu asked him.

"I don't see any difference",Ichigo said until he saw her chest.

"There's a difference",Yoruichi said.

"What?",Rukia asked.

"Her chest has gotten as big as Kukaku's now!",Yoruichi explained.

"Ichigo are you drooling?",Rukia asked him.

"No I'm-",Ichigo was interrupted.

"I knew it you do like girls with bigger chests!",Rukia said sad.

"No seriously,I'm telling the truth! I love you Rukia!",Ichigo told her.

"What about us?",Nemu and Yoruichi asked at the same time.

"I love you too!",Ichigo yelled trying to save his ass.

"Ichigo emergency!",Jushiro yelled.

"Oh sorry,I must be interrupting something,I'll leave you alone!",Jushiro said quickly.

"Wait you don't understand!",Ichigo yelled.

Then Jushiro shut the door.

Then the other door was slammed open. And out of it Kukaku appeared.

"Hi Kukaku you showed up!",Yoruichi said happily.

"What's Kukaku-Sama doing here?!",Rukia asked.

"I'm here because Yoruichi said that if I wanted to populate the Shiba Clan then I would need someone powerful to make my children strong and she old me I could use Ichigo!",Kukaku explained.

"Yoruichi I'm not yours to lend out!",Ichigo yelled at her.

"Oh you misunderstand, I'm not lending you to her,she's joining the group of your wives!",Yoruichi told him.

"WHAT?!",Ichigo yelled.

"That's right I'm going to become your wife too!",Kukaku said.

"What if I said no?!",Ichigo asked her.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?!",Kukaku asked him.

"Fourth Wife it is,let's throw a party!",Ichigo yelled afraid.

"Don't I have a say in this?!",Rukia asked.

"Me too?",Nemu asked as well.

"You would but I fear for my life",Ichigo told them.

"Ichigo let's go we're starting now!",Kukaku told him grabbing his Shihakusho.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Ichigo yelled.

"Let me join!",Yoruichi and Nemu said.

"Don't leave me here!",Rukia yelled.

In Ichigo's Mind with Hollow Ichigo...

"Good Luck Ichigo",Hollow Ichigo said.

"Because with these women, you're gonna need it",Hollow Ichigo said.

"But I guess what's good about you is that you have No Shaking Throne",Hollow Ichigo stated talking about Ichigo's stability.

"Die Old Ichigo,then the world will have a good time without me for a while",Hollow Ichigo said drinking sake.(It's an imagination world just go with it.)

"Four Fiancee's,You're a Lieutenant, a loving yet crazy family,and you love these girls from the bottom heart",Hollow Ichigo said

"I can't wait to see what your kids look like",Holow Ichigo said.

In Las Noches...

"Wonderweiss? How did you get back?",Nnoitra asked him.

"HOU",Wonderweiss said.

"You used Garganta?",Nnoitra asked him.

"Nnoitra come on hurry up!",Grimmjow yelled at him.

"Let's welcome our new members, Orihime Inoue! and Arturo Plateado",Ulquiorra said.

"Why are you throwing us a party?",Orihime asked.

"We're also celebrating Aizen's death but, we're pretty cheerful around her",Ulquiorra told her.

"You have some colorful characters of course its cheerful",Arturo told him.

"Arturo you have to prove yourself to become an Espada",Ulquiorra told him.

But there are no more spots Ulquiorra",Yammy said.

"Arturo if you want to join, you must do something",Ulquiorra told him.

"What?",Arturo asked.

"Kill the 10th Espada",Ulquiorra told him.

"No Problem",Arturo said with a smile.

"What Ulquiorra?",Yammy asked amazed.

"I don't even need the Sokyoku to kill you",Arturo said turning the Sokyoku into a regular katana and putting it on his belt by his Zanpakuto.

"You bastard!",Yammy yelled charging at Arturo.

"Bala",Arturo punched Yammy in the gut combining it with a bala blast.

"Guh!",Yammy was stunned.

"Goodbye,Former 10th!",Arturo then summoned a blade on his forearm and sliced Yammy un half.

"I'm the new 10th I take it?",Arturo asked.

"Welcome to the Espada, 10th",Ulquiorra greeted him.

Orihime gasped Surprised that they could kill their own without remorse.

"Welcome to the Espada, Orihime Inoue",Ulquiorra greeted her too.

See you later Space Cowboy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's the last Chapter but I'm making a sequel that's based on Comedy and Romance. But not that girly Romance crap. Anyways yes Ichigo has four fiancee's. Anyways R&R.


End file.
